<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting To Know You Better by boxxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558625">Getting To Know You Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxxo/pseuds/boxxo'>boxxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fraternities &amp; Sororities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxxo/pseuds/boxxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara is a 3rd year at Ba Sing Se University, she keeps her head down and does whats right but one night after a bad encounter with frat boys from her school she keeps running into Zuko a rich frat boy from the Fire Nation whose pompous attitude and mean behavior make Katara furious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How It All Started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara sighed as she leaned back into her chair and blew loose strands of hair out of her sight. It was almost 3 am and she was stuck in the library studying for an anatomy midterm that was coming up. Her mind felt numb and worn down, realizing she probably wouldn’t be able to study anymore anyways she started to pack up. Katara did her best work at night but she had a zoology class in the morning that she didnt want to miss. She threw her books and laptop into her bag and then pushed in the chair quickly walking out the nearly empty library in Ba Sing Se University.</p>
<p>She strolled out of the library and was hit with the cool night air. There was almost noone on campus, except for a few people she saw in the library the campus was completely empty and only a few lights were lit up. She walked out of the East Entrance and toward the lower tiers.</p>
<p>The walk back to her apartment was roughly 20 minutes, situated in the lower tiers it was a small 2 bedroom apartment she shared with a girl, Toph she met on The Scroll the university’s forum that people usually used to find roommates and sell used textbooks. She mainly chose her apartment because it was incredibly cheap with it being in one of the lower tiers and a walkable distance to the university, she couldn’t even begin to think about getting an apartment near the university since it was in the upper tiers and it was mostly a wealthy suburb. Katara trudged slowly down toward her destination and was surprised to hear some voices coming from the direction that she was walking towards. It was really late now and the quiet area of Ba Sing Se University usually was silent during this time of night except for the noise of owl crickets. She continued walk down the path towards her apartment and got closer to the noise. From her view she saw three seemingly drunk men walking lazily through the street, they were staggering and taking up space as if a car wouldn’t come their way. Katara’s face scrunched up, she knew it was a Thursday night and she knew that parties happened every weekend but she didn’t want to come face to face with it. Ba Sing Se University was prestigious and known world wide for its amazing research facilities and proclaimed to be in the biggest city in the world. It made sense that the night life was good here but still, Katara couldn’t help but judge those men who looked to be around her age staggering around near the university.</p>
<p>Its not like Katara was a stickler or anything, she had done her fair share of partying and drinking when she was a freshman but now looking back at her past behavior she couldn't help but frown. Her grades had barely suffered when she had partied but she remembered barely sleeping and always feeling worn down between the constant drinking and trying to make it to class on time.</p>
<p>She quickened her pace hoping that she wouldn’t have to deal with them and marched forward. As she got closer she could see the mens features closer. They all wore T shirts of varying designs that had the same three characters on it, Tong Gua Shao they were frat boys. Katara set her face straight as long as she was quiet and looked down she wouldn’t have any issues and could get into bed as quickly as possible. The three men saw her coming toward them and one said in a loud obnoxious voice, “Heyy! Who are you?” Katara stayed silent. She refused to give in to stupid games with boys. “Excuse me! I said hey! Who are you?” the man repeated a little bit louder this time and Katara considered crossing the street to get away from them. “Leave me alone!” She yelled back defiantly. “What? I just wanted to be friends?” The man was starting to approach her and Katara became startled. She reached into her jacket pocket and held onto her keys holding them tightly so she could possibly stab him if needed.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” The name asked, quietly now and his two friends trailed after standing a few feet away. He had a strong, harsh looking face. He had a growing beard and had piercing sharp yellow eyes. He was from the Fire Nation.</p>
<p>“Its none of your business.” She replied back. The man rolled his eyes lazily and stood in front of her, leaning against the building on their side.</p>
<p>“My names Ji by the way…I’ve never seen you around here, you go here?” He smiled. A shudder went through Katara’s spine.</p>
<p>“Yes” she replied back. “Oh really…” He said and smirked, “I’ve never seen you come to any of our parties” Katara stared back at him. “That’s because I dont want to go to and of your parties.”</p>
<p>“Aw come on, dont be so stiff……you could be my date.” He looked down at her.</p>
<p>“No thank you, now let me leave.” She said calmly.</p>
<p>He blew off some air and moved out of the way. “Suit yourself sweetheart.” She rolled her eyes and moved on. The two men who were loitering were still standing in her way.</p>
<p>“Move it!” she said in an angry dry tone and started to push past them. “Hey watch it-“</p>
<p>The man who yelled at her stumbled and the drink in his hand sloshed out of his hand and onto Katara’s blouse. “You have got to be kidding me.” She seethed. The man looked at her and rolled his eyes. “Maybe you shouldn’t have pushed me.” He retorted.</p>
<p>She glared back. “Maybe you shouldn’t have been in my way.” The man set his face, he was actually sort of handsome when she looked at him. He had shaggy hair that was disheveled from a night of drinking and the same piercing yellow eyes as Ji, there was a red scar that accompanied his left eye and marred a good portion of his face, it made him memorable she decided.</p>
<p>“Whatever.” he sighed and turned back toward Ji and his friend. “Thanks for nothing!” she said and continued to march home. “Maybe be more careful next time!” He spat toward her waning figure and threw out the bottle in the trash.</p>
<p>Katara’s hairs stood up, she had to stop her self from going back there and yelling at all of them. But she was smarter than that, she knew she would never run into those idiots again and was going to waste her breath of some low life assholes.</p>
<p>____</p>
<p>When Katara finally got into her apartment her shirt had almost dried but left an ugly red stain on her white blouse. She grumbled, she would have to take this to the cleaners or something, it was one of her nicer shirts that she got from the North Pole. “Hey, you finally made it back.” Toph said. The girl was short and wore loose boyish clothing, she was watching tv while eating some hot flakes from a bag. “Yeah.” Katara said roughly, Toph looked over to her. She took stock of Katara's angry face and the stain on her shirt and then turned back to the tv. </p>
<p>“Jeez what happened to you?”</p>
<p>“I ran into some frat jerk who freaking spilled his drink all over me.” Katara said barely managing to hold back her anger.</p>
<p>“Woah, I’m surprised you didnt kick him in the jewels.”</p>
<p>“I should have.” Katara sighed and walked toward her bedroom. “You know I can get you a new one.” Toph said plainly. Of course Toph could, she was loaded, she didnt even have to come here and yet here she was living off noodles and greasy fire nation take out with Katara, it didnt make sense to Katara but as Toph put it she wanted to be on her own, away from her strict parents. Toph came from the Bei Fong family, a well respected Earth Kingdom family that owned almost all of the hotels in the Earth Kingdom. Toph claimed to not want anything to do with it and was studying to become a mechanical engineer. “No thanks Toph, It was from the North Pole I’m just gonna try to get it cleaned.” She replied back as she grabbed her pajamas and headed to shower.</p>
<p>Katara did her best thinking in the shower, she usually took hour long showers and worked out whatever was worrying her during the day. She didnt have the luxury to do so since she had left the library late and had that terrible interaction with those idiot frat boys.</p>
<p>After washing up quickly in the shower Katara got ready for bed and slipped into her bed, she set her alarm and drifted off to sleep, thankful to know that she would never have to see any of those boys again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Second Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara and Zuko have another run in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh hey Katara!” Someone yelled, Katara looked up from the selection of pre made pastries and buns that lined the shelf in the school cafe. It was Aang, he was dressed in  an orange shirt with light washed jeans and white sneakers, his shiny bald head reflected from the bright lights of the cafe and he was waving his tattooed arm. Katara smiled and waved back as Aang walked toward her. “Whats up Katara?” He said cheerily. </p>
<p>Aang was one of Katara’s good friends, he was a year below her and was studying International Relations, claiming he wanted to work as a peacekeeper. They had met in Water Tribe Culture 104, a class that Katara was a teaching assistant for and Aang had to take as part of his major. Aang was an eager student who sat at the front of the class and went to all the office hours, he was quick to learn about the customs and history of the Water Tribe and that had endeared Katara. After the class ended Aang had asked Katara to hang out and they had been good friends since. </p>
<p>He was hard to miss, he was the only Air Nomad at the school. Almost every Air Nomad stayed within their respective regions and studied theology or conservationism at Western Temple or Eastern Temple University. Aang had said that he wanted to see the world first before coming back to help his people and was pushed to study at Ba Sing Se. Aang always kept his head shaved and his light blue tattoos that spiraled around his arms were eye catching even from a distance, apparently it was part of Air Nomad culture to get tattooed when you have come of age, the intricate lines and arrows were supposed to tell your predetermined destiny, Aang told Katara that his said he was supposed to help the world and be a peacemaker. </p>
<p>Although Aang was the only Air Nomad at the school it didn't mean he was lonely, in fact he was really popular. Ba Sing Se University was the largest public university in the world and Aang had managed to make friends with everyone. He was outgoing, sociable and always eager to help others deal with their problems in a peaceful manner. Katara admired that about Aang, he was eager to step up and help solve a situation no matter how silly it seemed. This had made Aang quite popular and he was always saying hello and chit chatting with others whenever him and Katara hung out on campus. Katara didn’t mind that much and would patiently wait until she had his attention back, sometimes she would give her opinion on something if she felt she could but Aang was smart enough to handle most situations. </p>
<p>“Hey Aang, how are you?” She said as she glanced back down and picked a pork bun and a rice ball. “I’m good, just got out of class.” He replied back and picked up a seaweed rice ball and an egg custard tart. “Do you wanna eat together?” He asked, smiling again. </p>
<p>“Sure, when’s your next class?” Katara asked as they crossed to the register and both paid for their food.  “Its at 3, what about you?” “Oh mine is at 3 as well, great!” She said as they plopped down in an empty table near the window. </p>
<p>“How have your classes been? I haven’t really seen you since syllabus week.” Aang said as he unwrapped his rice ball and started to munch on it. </p>
<p>“Oh they’re alright, difficult as always but I can manage. Im just sooo tired all the time now!” Katara said with a slight yawn. She should’ve gotten coffee but she knew she could manage with out it at this point. “Yeah, I noticed you look kinda terrible Katara, you have some dark bags under your eyes.” Aang said. Katara glared at him and continued to eat. “Well it wouldn’t be an issue today but I had the WORST run in with these dumb frat boys.” She sighed. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Aang asked concerned and Katara recounted the events that occurred last night and finished off with a huff. “I mean how could he? His friend already made my night bad enough as is and he was so rude to me!” She grumbled. </p>
<p>“Wow Katara, I’m sorry that happened to you but you’re right though you’ll probably never see them again.” </p>
<p>“Thanks Aang, I just needed to vent, how have you been lately? How are your classes?” Katara said looking at Aang intently. </p>
<p>“Katara they're sooo hard! No-one told me I had to take law classes and now I’m stuck taking boring hard law classes! None of it makes sense!” He moaned and slumped down into the table. </p>
<p>“Oh Aang, I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it”, she smiled and rubbed his arm affectionally. “Remember you had difficulty in some parts of Water Tribe Culture and you ended up with an A-“ </p>
<p>“Thats only because you helped me so much!” Aang said again and sighed becoming less interested in his food and staring off into the distance. </p>
<p>“Well I’m sure you’ll be able to find a study partner anyway.” She said and continued to eat for a bit. </p>
<p>Aang suddenly perked up “You’re right! I do have a study partner in mind!” Aang exclaimed, “You’re the best Katara!” Katara smiled shyly. “I didnt do much…” She said and took a sip of water. </p>
<p>“Do you wanna come get bubble tea with me after this?” Aang asked suddenly. </p>
<p>Katara thought for a moment, she could get coffee and then go to her class and stay up to do work tonight.</p>
<p>“Umm.. sure why—“ Katara was suddenly cut off. </p>
<p>The empty chair at their table was roughly pulled out and Toph plopped down in it. Her hair was lazily put into a messy ponytail with random strands coming out, she wore beat up designer sneakers and green cargo pants and a loose fitting designer mens T shirt that said A BATHING SHIRSHU, Toph was an all around Tom boy but she always took advantage of her money and wore nice clothes to school all the time. </p>
<p>“Hey Toph, what are you doing here? Dont you have class?” </p>
<p>“Sugar Queen, you have to be kidding me. You know I dont go to class unless theres a test.” Toph said and leaned back into her chair. She was right, Toph never went to class she was either at their apartment sleeping, eating or staring at her computer for 17 hours straight. When she did come to school it was mainly to hang out with other people and nap in the library. </p>
<p>Katara rolled her eyes, girl genius with rich parents or not she sometimes didnt understand Toph’s brusque attitude. </p>
<p>“Hey Toph!” Aang said almost quietly. Toph looked up at him “Hey Aang, how’s its going?” </p>
<p>“Oh its been good! Do you wanna come get boba with us after this?” Aang asked smiling. </p>
<p>“Sure” Toph said staring at her nails seemingly uninterested. “Great, lets eat quickly then!” Aang said as he scarfed down the last bit of his rice ball. </p>
<p>____ </p>
<p>They walked off toward the edge of campus and walked toward the restaurant district of the Upper Tier, “Where are we going Aang?” Katara asked. She didnt know the area that well and had only been to one place on campus that sold bubble tea. “Oh! The guy I wanted to ask to work and study with me works at this bubble tea shop, I’ve seen him working a few times before and was hoping he’d be working now.” </p>
<p>“Here though?” Katara and Toph looked up. Elegant, modern new buildings were neatly placed next to each other and this area was mostly known for its fine dining and brunch places, she couldn’t imagine there being a bubble tea shop here. “Yeah! Look right there!” Aang pointed slightly ahead. Standing out in between the newly renovated restaurants was an old looking tea house that still had old crumbling brick and lattice windows. “Um Aang are you sure they serve bubble tea there?” Katara asked softly. It looked too old and most likely only sold normal tea blends. “Of course! I’ve seen people walk out with bubble tea in hand! I even checked The Scroll and people said they liked it!” Aang said, “Now come on!” He started to pick up his pace and walked ahead of them. Katara and Toph quickly followed behind and they entered the tea house together. </p>
<p>The inside of the tea house matched the exterior although it had a few modern things like a tv in the corner softly playing daytime dramas and air conditioning cooling the late summer air all of the furnishings and interior looked as if it had been from a long time ago. She thought it was kind of nice actually, it made the tea shop look unique and had a charm to it that Katara enjoyed. </p>
<p>“Hi, Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon.” A low voice said behind the counter. Katara looked up and almost took a step back. It was the man from last night, the one with the scar who pushed his drink into her shirt. Just her luck. Today he was dressed in all black jeans and a t shirt with an apron tied tightly around his waist. The shirt fit him well Katara noticed but shoo’d the thought away. His hair was tied back into a bun and looked neater than it did last night. He looked completely healthy despite the fact that it seemed like he had been heavily drinking last night. </p>
<p>“Oh good! Hey Zuko!” Aang called out and walked toward the counter. “Oh hey….Aang is it right?” <br/>“Yup! Thats me.” Aang smiled and looked up at the menu. “Hmmm can I have one lychee tea with mango boba.” He said and reached into his pocket to pay. Zuko rang his order up and yelled into the back “Lychee with mango pearls!.” He looked up at Katara and Toph. He looked so bored and it seemed like he didnt remember Katara and what had happened last night at all. Toph walked up. “Yeah, can I get a taro milk tea with boba.” She said and dropped her money onto the counter. Zuko scooped it up and yelled the order to the back and gave her the change. Katara shook her head, maybe it was better that he didnt remember her. </p>
<p>“Can I have a coffee boba please?” Katara asked. “Sure, that’ll 4.25” Katara stared at Zuko trying to will him into remembering her. He had to have remembered. At least she wanted him to. He owed her an apology. </p>
<p>“Soo Zuko..” Aang said and leaned against the counter. “I know we’re both in Ancient Laws and History class, do you think you could maybe help me study??” Aang smiled shyly. </p>
<p>Zuko huffed. “I dont think I have time to tutor you Aang.” He shifted his weight around. </p>
<p>“Wait, this is the guy you were gonna ask Aang?” Katara said suddenly. </p>
<p>“Well yeah, he’s really smart” Aang replied. </p>
<p>“You’re telling me he’s really smart??” Katara held back a snort and pointed at Zuko. Zuko looked back at her bewildered. “I’m sorry do you have trouble understanding that?” Zuko said with an edge in his voice. “Yes I do, actually.” Katara said back staring at him. </p>
<p>Zuko’s face didnt change, he still didn’t recognize her. </p>
<p>“Yeah whats the deal, Katara? Zuko is the only one who got a 100 on the last midterm we took.” Aang said, “Professor Jang is such a tough grader, she said she rarely gives out 100s.” </p>
<p>“The deal is this the stupid frat boy I told you about!” Katara said and glared back at him.  Toph suddenly burst out laughing. “This is the guy you were moaning about last night Sugar Queen? He sure got you good.” She snorted. </p>
<p>Aang’s eyes widened. “He’s the one who spilled a drink on you?” Katara nodded then turned to face Zuko “What do you have to say for yourself?” </p>
<p>Zuko’s eyes widened slightly then he looked back at her, annoyed this time. “You were the one who bumped into me! You should be the one who is apologizing.” He spat back. </p>
<p>“How is it my fault? You’re the one with the stupid frat bros who who don’t know how to behave!” Katara said, her voice rising. </p>
<p>“Woah, woah woah! Hey! I’m sure we can solve this here, right guys?” Aang said with a worried tone. Toph was leaning against the counter watching it unfold and smirking. </p>
<p>“Why should I apologize, I did nothing wrong— she bumped into me.” Zuko said </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? Have some respect! You and that dumb ass guy were so rude!” Katara said almost yelling. “You’re nothing but a dumbass frat boy anyway!” She said and huffed. </p>
<p>Zuko was about to snap back when the kitchen door opened and an older man with graying hair tied neatly into a bun and a beard stepped out. He was wearing a kitchen apron that protruded due to his round belly. “Nephew! Whats all this commotion?” He didn’t look too concerned, “Why are you arguing when these pretty girls are here.” He said. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Uncle, we just had a disagreement.” Zuko mumbled and looked down. He was holding onto the counter so hard that his knuckles were going white. </p>
<p>“Now whats going on, care to explain?” He looked to Katara. Katara suddenly felt shy, she had been yelling and causing a scene and embarassed herself. “I’m sorry it was just a misunderstanding.” She mumbled. </p>
<p>Iroh looked at her and smiled warmly. “Nothing some tea and cookies cant solve, have some almond cookies on the house.” He said. “Sit sit! I’ll bring your drinks and cookies out to you.” </p>
<p>“Oh well okay..” Katara turned to sit at a small table, Toph followed still giggling. “Jeez Katara you sure know how to make a great first impression.” Katara shot Toph an angry look. “Its all his fault.” She muttered. Aang hung back and asked Zuko again “Please Zuko! I might fail this class!! I barely got a C on the last exam! Please!!!” He said dramatically. Zuko rolled his eyes. “Between working here and studying for class I’m already busy enough.” </p>
<p>“Please Zuko! I can work with your schedule!” Aang said again. Zuko sighed, “Fine, but please stop groveling you’re being weird.” Zuko said and huffed. </p>
<p>“Awesome! thank you Zuko, when are you free?” Aang said smiling again. “Uhh I guess I’m free next Tuesday?” Zuko said. </p>
<p>“Here it is!” The man said holding a tray of their drinks and a plate stacked with cookies. “Thank you!” Aang and Katara chorused back.  Toph nodded back and Iroh smiled at her. “I recognize you. You’re a Bei Fong aren’t you?” He said. Bei Fongs all had the mysterious glassy milk colored eyes, Toph was no exception with her large eyes being completely white. People always assumed she was blind, she sometimes played it up to her advantage and acted blind on purpose if it suited her. </p>
<p>Toph looked up at him and made a face, “Yeah who’s asking?” </p>
<p>Iroh kept the same smile as Toph ate a cookie with an open mouth. “I didnt know a Bei Fong went to Ba Sing Se University, what a small world we live in, I met your father a long time ago.” </p>
<p>“Yeah? Was he always so uptight and boring?” Toph said and slurped on her tea. </p>
<p>The man let out loud laugh, “I guess you could say so, but I was also just as stiff.” </p>
<p>“Thank you for the cookies sir!” Katara said not wanting Toph to be any more rude than she had already been. “Sir? Oh please call me Iroh.” Iroh beamed, “You and my nephew should probably work out whatever is making you both angry, I can’t have working when hes so mad.” Iroh looked toward Zuko who still had the same pissed face on his face. Iroh walked back into the kitchen whistling a tune.</p>
<p>“Yeah Katara and Zuko, I think it would be great if you two got along.” Aang said and smiled. </p>
<p>“Sure.” Katara said curtly. “Now why don’t you both apologize to each other and let the past stay in the past.” Aang said. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Zuko.” Katara said, her tone didnt indicate she meant it and her face showed no hint of sorrow. Zuko clenched and wrapped his arms, “I’m sorry Katara.” He said and tried to relax his face as if he was okay. </p>
<p>“See! I knew you guys could do it!” Aang said encouragingly. </p>
<p>_________________ </p>
<p>Zuko glared as the bells of the tea shop jingled and the three students left. After they had apologized to each other the three chatted about their weeks and ate the free cookies his uncle had given them. He was furious at himself. What would his dad say if he saw him helping someone else? Zukos father firmly believed that in order to get to the top you had to do anything, including stepping over others if necessary. Hell his father probably enjoyed stepping over others. He knew his sister did. Zuko's father would be furious, calling him a weakling who always had a thing for weak stupid things. His father would then tell him that's why he ended up where he was today, because he was weak and stupid. Zuko gulped. He could prove to his father he was worthy, he just had to show it. Still when Aang begged Zuko felt pity for him. He looked like he belonged in high school and his short stature didnt help anything. It didn't help that the girl, Katara was with Aang too. Of course they would be friends.</p>
<p>When Zuko had spotted Katara, he felt a pang of guilt rise up in his gut and tried to act normal. Perhaps she would forget the encounter and never bring it up, he hoped. He was dead wrong, instead she threw a fit and demanded he apologize to her. She was insane, he knew that Ji was an ass but it wasn't his fault she walked into him. She was just dragging him into the mess. If his Uncle hadn't been there Zuko didn't know how long the back and forth would've gone on. Zuko knew he wasn't completely right but she didn't even acknowledge she had walked into him. </p>
<p>"So Zuko you didn't tell me you had friends." Uncle Iroh said and stood next to Zuko. </p>
<p>"They're not my friends." Zuko replied angrily. </p>
<p>Iroh chuckled, "Who were they then? What did you do to make that lovely water tribe girl so angry?" </p>
<p>"Aang is from my Ancient Laws and History class, those were his friends Katara and Toph I believe." Zuko said in a low voice. </p>
<p>"Those girls are quite lovely." Iroh said simply. "Are you going to tutor Aang?" </p>
<p>"I guess I am. I dont want to." </p>
<p>"I know what you're thinking, but helping others is not a sign of weakness Zuko." Zuko's eyes flew to Iroh who was staring at him intently. "Uncle, you say that but where my father is and where I want to be does not include kindness." </p>
<p>"Mmm, you can pave your own path Zuko, I know you aren't the happiest here but consider thinking outside of the box." Iroh said and walked back into the kitchen leaving Zuko breathing heavily at the thoughts of his father. </p>
<p>_________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara was doing some reading for her psychology class when her phone rang. “Hello?” She picked up. </p>
<p>“Hey Katara!” Sokka’s voice was upbeat and chipper. Sokka was Katara’s older brother. He lived in Ba Sing Se and worked as an analyst for the Kyoshi Finance Company. “Oh hi Sokka!” Katara said, Katara and Sokka usually spoke three times a week, Sokka had to bring Katara to Ba Sing Se when he first moved there for work and they had basically grown up with only each other. Although Gran-gran was there to watch them in the South she was usually busy maintaining the house and helping with tribe issues. When Katara was young their mother had passed away in an accident, their father was in serving in the military and only came home for a few weeks every few years and then set off only saying that he loved them so much and couldn’t believe how much they had grown. The siblings learned that they only had each other at a very young age. </p>
<p>“How have you been?” Sokka asked. Katara thought for a moment wondering how to answer, she could tell Sokka the truth and talk about that boy she had an issue with, but knowing Sokka he would overreact and try to beat him up. “I’ve been busy lately, exams and all..” Katara said. “You know you work too hard Katara, when have you ever gone out?” </p>
<p>“Never…” That wasn’t true. Katara had gone out plenty when she had dated Jet, perhaps a little too much actually. “Why dont we go out tomorrow night? We can get dinner and go to a bar!” </p>
<p>“Are you buying dinner?” Katara asked pointedly. “Sure, I wanted to try out this new restaurant that serves skewers anyway.” She could hear the glee in Sokka’s voice. </p>
<p>“Okay deal, can you pick me up at 7?” Katara said and looked up to her closet trying to figure out what out fit to wear. </p>
<p>“Sure thing see you tomorrow!” Sokka said enthusiastically and hung up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Old Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara and Sokka go to a hot new night club while Zuko shows his true colors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko huffed, not only did he have to work today but he also had to go to one of his brothers birthday party celebration tonight. It was going to be held at a hot new club called Twisted and Zuko hated going out. Zuko hated a lot of things, he hated having to follow orders, he hated always being around others and he hated apologizing. </p>
<p>Just like to that Water Tribe girl, he thought. He thought about Aang, the Air Nomad kid he agreed to tutor. He wasn’t even sure why he said yes, it was probably Aang’s soft kid like expression that had made Zuko do it. The kids face still hadn’t completely lost all his childhood roundness and his large grey eyes reminded Zuko of a raccoon dogs eyes. </p>
<p>He got up from his bed and quickly dressed, he peered at his phone while it was charging and confirmed it was 7 AM and then got ready eating a pork bun and then brushing his teeth and washing his face. </p>
<p>Zuko didnt enjoy this task. Staring at his own reflection felt unreal sometimes, he couldn’t recognize the ugly scarred man who stood before him in the mirror. He felt the rough skin that marred his otherwise okay face. His lips turned into a hard line. He deserved this, he had done something wrong and he deserved this scar. It was a cruel reminder of what was needed from him. </p>
<p>But, he reasoned with himself one day hopefully soon he would be able to look at the scar and be proud, knowing he had gained his fathers trust and admiration back. That was enough to make Zuko stay on the right track. </p>
<p>He shook the thought away from him and tied his hair up into the top knot his Uncle preferred and then left the apartment and walked toward the Jasmine Dragon. It was going to be a long day today. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>____ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara furrowed her brow then looked down on her bed where 2 dresses were laid out. “Toph! I need your opinion on something!” </p>
<p>“What! I’m busy you know!” Toph replied back. “Yeah right! Now get in here!” Katara spat. </p>
<p>Toph trudged in dragging her small feet. “What is it Sugar Queen?” </p>
<p>“I’m going to eat with my brother tonight and we’re going out after, which dress would look nicer?” She pointed at the two options, both were short. There was a maroon red ruched dress that she had gotten on a whim on sale at the mall and then there was a simple black dress that had spaghetti straps. </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? Go with the red one” Toph rolled her eyes. “Are you sure? You dont think its like I dunno too sexy?” </p>
<p>“Why did you buy if you weren’t gonna wear it, I’ve seen you wear that black dress a bunch before.” Toph was right, for any event Katara had to go to where she needed to dress up a little she always wore that black dress, whether it was dinners when her father was visiting or charity galas the pre med club she was part of funded she always wore that dress. It was safe to her, she felt almost invisible in the dress. </p>
<p>“You’re right Toph, thanks.” Katara agreed and hung the black dress back up. Toph was already walking away “No problem” </p>
<p>By 7:15 Katara was dressed in the maroon dress Toph picked out and wore a pair of low heels and a red choker necklace, she took out a small purse and a jacket and stuffed her keys and wallet into the purse then glanced at her reflection in the mirror quickly. She looked pretty good if she did say so herself, her wavy brown hair was cooperating today and she liked how her tanned skin looked with the red. </p>
<p>The door bell rang and Katara quickly ran to get it. Sokka stood waiting wearing a pair of slacks and a button up shirt, his hair pulled back into a wolf like tail that was common in the Water Tribe and his light blue button up shirt sleeves were rolled up to show off some of the traditional warrior marks that he had tattooed on him when he became 18. “Hey Sokka are you ready?” Katara checked her bag as Sokka nodded. </p>
<p>“Oh…hey Sokka!” Toph said behind Katara, she had said it in a small high pitched voice that was uncharacteristic of her. Katara looked back at Toph with a bemused expression. She only ever heard Toph speak like this when Sokka was around. </p>
<p>“Hey Toph!” Sokka said back nonchalant. “What are you up to.” </p>
<p>Toph started to turn pink “Oh not much gonna play some video games I guess…” She said looking almost sheepishly at Sokka. </p>
<p>“Okay cool, well have fun maybe you can come out with us next time.” Sokka said cooly. Katara said goodbye to Toph and walked out with Sokka down to his car. </p>
<p>The drive to the restaurant Sokka wanted to try was only a few minutes and Katara and Sokka took this time to catch each other up on the small things that had happened to them lately. Katara told Sokka which classes she was taking and how she was managing and Sokka complained about the new projects he had been given at work and how he wanted a raise. </p>
<p>Sokka found a spot on the side of the street and parked. They entered the restaurant which was packed and full of chatter but were seated quickly. The restaurant ambiance was lively with string lights hanging on the walls and the low murmur of people all around them. </p>
<p>Sokka looked at the menu intently like he was going to do something serious. “Hmmm cow chicken skewers…. seal penguin jerky…. “ Katara quickly decided on a few lamb chicken skewers and a side of vegetables and rice. </p>
<p>Sokka and Katara ate quickly, the meal was satisfying and the meat was sizzling hot and juicy. Sokka had wanted to order thirds but Katara stopped him. He leaned back into his chair and sighed. “Well this was great! Where should we go drinking?” Sokka asked. </p>
<p>Katara shook her head, she rarely hung out in the city and didnt know of any bars or clubs to go to. “Ohh! I know! My co worker Kanda said there was a club near here that served good drinks, Twisted!” Sokka said. “Okay, sure..” Katara said. She was feeling full and wanted to relax for a bit but Sokka had already perked up. </p>
<p>“Can I get the check please!” Sokka asked a passing waiter then relaxed back into his position. </p>
<p>He let his eyes wander passively and then suddenly sat up straight and tried to calm his face of alarm. “What is it Sokka?” Katara asked, she had never seen Sokka change so quickly. </p>
<p>Sokka shook his head, as a group of women jostled by their table. </p>
<p>“Oh my gods! Sokka?! How are you?” </p>
<p>“Hey Suki.” Sokka said trying to act cool. “How have you been?” </p>
<p>“I’ve been great! How are you?” The woman named Suki replied. Katara looked over at her. She had brown hair and porcelain colored skin. She was wearing a hunter green jacket and a pair of cargo pants with boots. The girls who stood near by were also wearing the similar shades of hunter green. </p>
<p>“i’m great as well! What brings you here?” “I’m just here to take my little sister out for dinner,” Sokka said motioning over to Katara. “What about you?” </p>
<p>“We’re on a sisterhood dinner tonight and we wanted to try this place out!” Suki replied beaming. “I’m sorry I didnt introduce myself, I’m Suki Kyoshi.” Suki stuck her hand out for Katara to shake. </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you I’m Katara, how do you know my brother?” Katara asked and shook Suki's delicate hand. Sokka had never mentioned anyone named Suki before. </p>
<p>“Sokka never told you about me? He said you were super close….” Suki said with a tone in her voice and glanced over to Sokka. “I’m one of Sokkas friends.” Suki's face had fallen and her lips wer in a straight line. “It was nice meeting you but I have to get back to my friends, bye!” Suki finished quickly and strutted off .</p>
<p>“What was that about?” Katara asked as Sokka slumped back into his seat. “That was my ex…” Sokka said dumbly. </p>
<p>“You never mentioned her.” </p>
<p>“Didnt wanna jinx it.” </p>
<p>“Oh brother.” Katara shook her head. </p>
<p>__________________ </p>
<p>Zuko was bored, sitting in the VIP section of Twisted he was surrounded by his fraternity brothers and some other girls they had invited. The music was booming and he could feel the slight vibrations the bass gave off. Almost all of the brothers had a cigar or cigarette in their hand and the amber colored fire nation liquor that was so popular. Zuko was holding the same drink as well and took sips every so often. </p>
<p>He had been here for a bit and it seemed like no one was going to leave for awhile. He’d rather be at home watching tv or even catching up on sleep than being here. The club was sweaty and full of people. </p>
<p>“Well hey there…” someone said. Zuko looked up and saw Jin a girl from a sorority at their school looking at him shyly. “Oh hey… Jin” </p>
<p>“Do you mind if I sit with you?” She asked and pointed at a spot next to him. Zuko made space  “Sure.” </p>
<p>“So how are you liking the party so far?” She asked shyly. He could barely hear her over the music and took another sip of the amber liquid. It was strong but Zuko had gotten used to it and the burning sensation barely registered for him. </p>
<p>“Its okay I guess.” Zuko said and looked up as one of his brothers popped a bottle of champagne. Foam poured out and everyone was laughing. </p>
<p>“Why dont we go dancing?” Jin asked and looked up to Zuko expectantly . </p>
<p>“Huh?” Zuko asked distracted at the moment. “I said lets go dancing!” She got up and grabbed Zukos hand. “Cmon! it’ll be fun!” She smiled and took him out of the VIP area. </p>
<p>The dance floor was dark save for a few flashing lights. Swarms of bodies clad in different nation outfits were pressed together on the dance floor. Jin led him toward to the middle of the chaos. </p>
<p>He felt uncomfortable. </p>
<p>Jin released his hand and started to sway to beat, “You do know how to dance right?” She said and got close to Zuko to whisper in his ear. </p>
<p>Zuko nodded. He shifted around for a bit while watching Jin. She was having a lot of fun and was always kind to Zuko. She had met Zuko at a party right after Zuko pledged the fraternity, it was obvious she harbored feelings for him as she always made a point to speak to him at parties and events they both were at and when he saw her on campus she was always waving and giggling with her sorority sisters after glancing at him. </p>
<p>It was sweet to Zuko yet he felt so awkward around girls especially girls who were as flirtatious as Jin. He wasn’t even sure how he felt about Jin other than thinking she was friendly. Zuko hadn’t really planned on dating in college anyways. Aside from one girl that he refused to think about.</p>
<p>A flash of red out of the corner of his caught his eye briefly but when he glanced around he didnt see the shade of red he saw in that instant. He continued to dance with Jin for a few songs with Jin getting closer and brushing against Zuko’s body more and more until she was grinding her hips directly on him. Zuko didnt know what to do but Jin held his hand and placed it on his hip and they matched to the beat of the music. </p>
<p>It was intoxicating. Jin seemed comfortable and had held Zuko's arms in place and the beat of the music rushed over them. Zuko closed his eyes for a moment and let the feeling wash over him, it was strange and almost freeing. Zuko had to admit that he enjoyed dancing with her and allowed her to lead the way. </p>
<p>______</p>
<p>Katara walked toward the dance floor, she and Sokka had gotten drinks with each other and had taken a few shots of vodka before Sokka said something about wanting to forget Suki and strolled off. She noticed the looks she was getting from some men and suppressed a grimace. She hated the way men stared at her in general and realized it was a bad idea to wear the dress she picked out but tried to chide herself by reminding her self that she was wearing the dress for herself and she felt hot in it anyway. </p>
<p>She danced alone for a bit allowing the music to control how her hips moved and took a cursory glance around trying to see if she could spot anyone. Chances were high that she would spot Jet, her ex who had somehow charmed her into dating him for a while, the relationship had seemed perfect until Katara found out that he was also juggling three other girls and had no plans of stopping. </p>
<p>She slowed down and stared, a few feet away from her was the guy, Zuko and a girl. They were wrapped on top of one another and dancing to the beat of the music. The girl was smiling like crazy while Zuko seemed to be enjoying himself and had his hand on her waist. That girl has no idea what a jerk he is Katara thought and then a smaller part of her said and I wish I could be dancing with him like that. </p>
<p>Katara had to admit it. She found Zuko attractive, his scar made him look even better and he was muscular, she could see the triangle shape of his body from here. She shivered a bit imagining his warm body enveloping hers. She shook her head and then moved along deciding she needed another drink. </p>
<p>Katara made it to the bar and her eyes lit up “Haru! I didnt know you worked here!” The bartender had long hair and tan skin with the common Earth Kingdom features, he looked at Katara and grinned. “Hey Katara! What brings you here?” Haru was an Earth Kingdom guy she had a fling with last semester, it had fizzled out quietly with no fuss and Haru always made sure to say hi and talk to Katara whenever they saw each other. Haru was very nice, maybe too nice. He agreed to everything Katara said and was really easy going. </p>
<p>“Oh I’m just out with my brother, he said I needed to get out more or something.”  “What can I get you?” Haru asked, giving her his undivided attention. “Can I have an Ember Island Twist?” “You got it.” </p>
<p>“How much?” “On the house for you” He said and gave her a flirty wink and slid the fruity red orange drink in her direction. “Aww you’re too sweet!” Katara leaned over the counter and gave Haru a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for the drink.” She leaned back into the stool. </p>
<p>“Um Excuse me, I’ve been waiting.” A gruff voice said aggressively. Katara turned to the offending person. It was Zuko of course. “I’m sorry what can I get for you?” “A shot of tequila please” Zuko said looking even more irritated. </p>
<p>“Whats your problem?” Katara asked almost yelling. </p>
<p>“Whats my problem? I had to wait for you to finish flirting with the bartender.” Zuko rolled his eyes. His brow furrowed. “I wasn’t flirting with him, hes just a friend. I’m sure you wouldn’t know about those.” </p>
<p>Zuko shot her a dirty look. “I know what friends are, I have plenty.” “Yeah like that girl who was dancing on you?” Katara said smirking.  “You saw that? She’s—, Actually why do you care? Are you jealous.” Zuko got close to her. He could see Katara suddenly freeze and look shaken up. Good, at least now he felt like he had the upper hand even if it was a stupid game. “I wasn’t jealous, I just observed it.” She said cooly and made space between them. </p>
<p>“Sure.” He replied sounding unconvinced. Haru came back with a small shot glass full of tequila and a lime wedge with some salt. Katara watched as Zuko swiftly poured a line of salt onto his hand, licked it took a shot and then sucked on the lime. </p>
<p>“Enjoying the view?” He said after he popped the lime wedge back into the shot glass. “Thanks, how much?” “ 8 silver please.” Zuko took out his wallet Katara caught sight of a black credit card that Zuko slid over to Haru. “No I’m not.” Katara said stubbornly. In truth she had never seen anyone take a shot so elegantly. She felt her cheeks flush red and she was grateful that the lights made it impossible to see clearly in here.</p>
<p>Zuko retrieved his card and signed his name and then turned directly to her.  “Listen, I’m trying to be nice. Aang is a nice guy and knowing him I’m sure he wouldn’t want us fighting, why dont we call a truce?" </p>
<p>“What do you mean knowing him?” Katara asked, Zuko was already acting as if Aang was his friend. “Have you met the kid? Always talking about how we should reform laws in class and peaceful intervention.” </p>
<p>“Hmph, sounds like him.” Katara nodded. “Why should I even call a truce with you, you’ve been nothing but rude to me.” </p>
<p>“I can say the same about you.” Katara looked stunned for a moment. “That was because you started it with your stupid frat brothers.” She hissed. “So you’re gonna blame the actions of others on me? I’m not even close with Ji.” </p>
<p>“You’re fine with him harassing innocent girls late at night?” Katara looked back at him angrier. Zuko was at a loss for words for a moment. “Listen, its complicated. But I’m sorry I behaved that way and let him do that to you.” It was true, Zuko should've stopped Ji but he knew that if he had they would've accused him of not being a true brother and threaten to kick him out over something stupid and that couldn't happen. </p>
<p>“Its not complicated.” Katara said under her breath. She was sure Zuko could hear her but he had ignored it. “I guess I’m sorry for running into you, and my behavior recently. I’m only doing this for Aang you know.” </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah I know, So truce?” “Truce” Katara agreed. Zuko stuck out his hand. Katara took it and then shook hands, Zukos large hands dwarfed Katara thin elegant hand and wrapped it in warmth.<br/>“By the way if you wanna dance with me you can just ask. I’ll see you around.” Zuko smirked breaking the handshake and then going toward the VIP section.</p>
<p>Katara was left speechless and angry. "I don't want to dance with you!" That was a lie but she couldn't let him know that. He was being cocky. He didn't hear her anyway. <br/>_____ </p>
<p>Zuko did everything in his power to not frown. What was he thinking? Why did he suddenly feel bold enough to flirt with Katara? Between the alcohol and dancing with Jin he had felt confident enough to try that with Katara. Usually he only acted that way with other sorority girls and in front of his brothers, who lapped up his cocky attitude like a dog to water. But Katara was different, she wasn't Greek and she certaintly didn't seem the type to fall for that kind of behavior. Zuko actually thought her and Haru were equally matched, Katara seemed like she would go for the bookish type anyway. He wouldn’t be surprised if come Monday he found out that Aang would be furious with him for flirting with Katara. At least maybe then he wouldn’t have to tutor Aang he thought. Zuko wasnt entirely sure what took over him those brief few moments but he was glad that little feud with Katara was over. She had been glaring daggers toward him the entire time and had made him feel self conscious. It wasn’t like he didnt want to flirt with Katara, he thought she was quite cute actually. Her tan skin and blue eyes made an interesting combination of features and the tight red dress she was wearing hugged her curves well and had distracted him while he was watching her the bartenders interaction. He even thought she looked cute when she was angry, she looked fierce and powerful, ready to attack. </p>
<p>Zuko huffed, maybe he should go home with Jin tonight. It was obvious he needed to get something out of his system and Jin had looked at him and touched him enough that if he asked she would most likely say yes. Jin waved over to him she was standing with her sorority sisters and they were giggling and poking at Jin trying to push her forward. </p>
<p>“Hey Zuko, so I was wondering if you wanted to  come back to my apartment tonight?” Jin asked, almost shyly and giggled. </p>
<p>Zuko thought about it. He was flattered and Jin was really cute, what could he lose? </p>
<p>“Sure. Do you wanna go now?” He said. </p>
<p>“Okay!” Jin said and almost jumped. She looked back toward her sorority sisters and grinned. She snuggled up to Zuko and they walked to coat check </p>
<p>____ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara stared at the entrance to the VIP lounge that Zuko had disappeared into and decided to look for Sokka, she had had enough of drinking and idiot frat boys flirting with her and Sokka would probably have to sleep on her couch tonight and retrieve his car tomorrow. She quickly spotted him chatting to a girl who was giggling incessantly. </p>
<p>“Sokka i think I’m ready to go.” She said and tapped on his shoulder. “Oh! Hey Katara this is Ming!” Ming waved at Katara. “Hi! Nice to meet you, now lets go!” She pulled on Sokka. Sokka scrambled quickly and took out his phone. She gave him a second to get the girls number and then they walked out into the cool night air. </p>
<p>“Ming huh” Katara said as they stood out in the cool night air. The club was about 25 minutes from her apartment walking and she decided they both needed the fresh air anyway. “Come on.” Katara took his arm around her neck and helped him walk. He was much drunker than she was and was muttering something about Suki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara slung her backpack over her shoulder and then walked out of her last class for the day. She had dinner plans with Toph and Aang and didnt want to be late. They had agreed on a cheap noodle house near campus that served authentic Fire Nation noodles and Katara was excited to eat something other than her own cooking or school food for once. </p>
<p>“Hey Toph!” Katara yelled as she saw Toph leaning against a pillar in front of the noodle house. Toph was staring distantly off into the ground looked as if she had just rolled out of bed. “Hey, where’s the bald head.” “I dont know he might be late? I know he had tutoring with Zuko today. Why dont we wait for him inside?” </p>
<p>They got a table inside the noodle house and were given menus and water. They were both deciding on what to get when they heard footsteps shuffling toward them and saw both Zuko and Aang pulling out chairs to sit down. “What is he doing here?” Katara said not so quietly. </p>
<p>“He got invited.” Zuko replied back. Katara could barely remember the drunk truce she had made with him and she knew better than to pick a fight in front of Aang. </p>
<p>“Can you guys hurry? Im starving.” Toph said putting the menu down. “Oh I’m sorry Toph!” Aang said and quickly looked through the menu. </p>
<p>After they ordered they began chatting about their weekends. “Oh Katara! Zuko told me he ran into you this weekend, I didnt know you guys ran into each other so often.” Aang said. “It was a coincidence, Sokka and I were out and I saw Zuko out too no big deal.” She replied back. She remembered being entranced by his tequila drinking and wanting to dance with him but she would never admit that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Interesting, I see you guys have made up then? No hard feelings?” Aang said, he seemed almost excited. “Yup.” they both said. “Great! Now we can all hang out together!” Aang exclaimed and grinned. Their bowls of noodles were placed in front of them and they dug in. </p>
<p>Katara thought about it briefly, it would be nice to hang out with Toph and Aang more often. She was already spreading herself thin with work and extracurriculars and seeing her friends definitely helped. But seeing Zuko so often? Although they had called a truce, Katara still thought he was a jerk. Thinking back to Saturday he had even flirted with her, he must’ve known she was checking him out because of his cockiness. Katara hated that. Sure Zuko was attractive but his attitude made him hideous to Katara. </p>
<p>However, looking at Aang smile so brightly at the thought of the four of them hanging out together had made Katara came down. She could put aside her differences if it meant one of her best friends being happy. She looked toward Zuko who was taking quick bites of the noodles and chewing silently. He didnt notice her stare and she looked away before he could catch her. He was so arrogant, he had to be aware of his good looks and thats why he acted like such an ass to everyone.  </p>
<p>From the other night he was also a massive flirt and probably a player. Katara remembered blushing when Zuko asked her if she enjoyed watching him drink. She thought about how she could see his Adams apple bob up and down as he took the shot and his large hands and long fingers wrapping around hers. Zuko had seemed so natural when dancing with that girl too. She wondered for a moment if that was Zuko’s girlfriend but dismissed the thought. Why did she even care? </p>
<p>At least she knew that she should stay away from him, that was the important thing she took from the other night. </p>
<p>“So are you and Zuko like friends now?” Toph asked as she slurped the last of her noodles down. “Yeah! I invited him to eat with us because we were both hungry.” Aang said and smiled. “Zuko is really smart! He helped me study for our quiz on Thursday and now I understand!” </p>
<p>“Whats so hard to understand about Fire Nation trade law?” Zuko said. </p>
<p>“Everything!” Aang said, “But I dont want to talk about it anymore, my brain would explode.” </p>
<p>“Whatever, I have to go to my uncles shop for my shift so I’ll see you guys later.” Zuko said as he put down some cash and got up. “Why dont we walk you?” Aang said. “I want bubble tea!” Zuko looked over to Toph and Katara for confirmation. “Sure” they both nodded. They both had nothing better to do anyway and were planning on just walking back to their apartment together. </p>
<p>They put down money for the food and some tip and then left the restaurant with full stomaches. </p>
<p>“It’s such a nice day today, its only gonna get colder from now on.” Katara said absentmindlely, thinking of her cold southern home. They were walking through the streets and people were slowly starting to stream in as the dinner rush hour had started. </p>
<p>“I hate the cold.” Toph muttered. </p>
<p>“I love it, you should come visit me in the South Pole Toph.” Katara said and looked to Toph and laughed at her sullen expression. “I’d rather not.” </p>
<p>“You’re from the South Pole?” Zuko suddenly said and looked toward Katara. Katara was kind of shocked. He didnt say it in a negative tone just surprised. What was so surprising about her being from the South? </p>
<p>“Yup, born and raised.” </p>
<p>“Interesting, most people here are from the Northern Water Tribe.” He said and pushed his hands into his pockets looking off into the distance. It was true. Katara was the only Southern Water Tribe student at Ba Sing Se University. The population of the Souther Water Tribe was minuscule compared to the Northern Water Tribe and most of the children from the Southern Water Tribe either went to Southern Water College or enlisted into the military. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I came with my brother when he first came here.” She said off handily. </p>
<p>They had arrived in front of the Jasmine Dragon and shuffled inside. “Zuko! You’re here! How was school today nephew?” “It was fine Uncle, my friends are here by the way.” Katara almost rolled her eyes, they were hardly friends. </p>
<p>“Oh how rude of me! Hello, I think I caught your names the other day Toph and Katara right?” </p>
<p>They nodded smiling. </p>
<p>“Come come, why dont you sit down and enjoy some tea with this old man.” Iroh motioned them toward a table with 4 seats. “Nephew why dont you get everyone a milk tea and bring out the egg custard tarts.” </p>
<p>Zuko looked sullen and pulled on the apron that was sitting behind the counter. “Sure.” He said under his breath and disappeared behind the kitchen door. </p>
<p>“Oh! Thank you Iroh!” Katara said. “Anything for my nephew’s friends.” </p>
<p>“Maybe Zuko isn’t so bad.” Toph said and leaned back. Iroh chuckled looking at Toph’s relaxed posture. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you two could work things out, seeing my nephew so upset was worrisome.” Iroh said. “Oh it was nothing, Aang is our friend and I couldn’t possibly hold a grudge.” That was a lie, Katara could hold a grudge like no one else. </p>
<p>Zuko walked out and placed a tray of egg custard tarts and cool glasses of milk tea for them. “I’ll just be standing at the register if you need anything.” He said. “Yes well he told me how he saw you out on Saturday night and that everything was covered.” </p>
<p>“Oh? Why did he tell you?” Toph asked. Zuko perked up “He wouldn’t stop lecturing me about being nice to women.” Zuko sat on a stool and grumbled taking out his phone. </p>
<p>Katara giggled. Served him right. </p>
<p>“Well, when Zuko didn’t come home Saturday night I thought maybe something had happened with you and him.” Iroh said with a wicked look on his face. Katara tried to control her expression. He didnt come home that night? Did that mean he spent the night with the girl he was dancing with? She knew it, he was a player. </p>
<p>Zuko eyes widened “Uncle! You dont have to mention such things!” He lowered his head. </p>
<p>“What? You’re young, I’m sure you all have done similar things.” Iroh laughed and took a bite out of the pastry. </p>
<p>Katara couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. She wondered what it would’ve been like to be with Zuko, she couldn’t shake her attraction to him and the best thing to curb that was the reminder that he was a womanizer. </p>
<p>“Wow Zuko, why dont you give me some tips?” Aang said. “I need all the help I can get with the ladies. Unless Katara?” Aang motioned over to Katara and made a kiss face to her. Katara scrunched her face. “Dont even try it.” She said. Aang’s face instantly dropped. </p>
<p>“Yeah Zuko I didn’t know you were so smooth, with the way you were arguing with Sweetness over here I thought you’d have some trouble.” Toph said bluntly. “I— I dont have trouble with women! And I certainly dont have any tips for anyone. Can we talk about something else?” Zuko said exasperated. </p>
<p>“Yeah guys, I dont think we should pry Zuko about that stuff it’s kinda rude.” Katara said and shot a sympathetic glance towards Zuko. “Fine, but can we get some egg tarts to go please?” Toph asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After coming back from the bubble tea shop and saying goodbye to Zuko, Katara and Toph were walked back to their apartment by Aang. Katara rolled onto her bed and got on her phone. Besides checking the Scroll and texting Aang and her brother some things she had seen earlier, she had nothing much to do. However something had gone through her head briefly when she was walking back with Toph and Aang. </p>
<p>Katara opened the app store and typed in the words and clicked download. After a few moments the app Ember popped up and Katara pressed it. She knew she was jealous of the girl Zuko had been with. But she didn’t want to be with Zuko, she could just use Ember to meet someone new anyway. It was perfect for her, no real contact unless absolutely sure and she wasn’t pressured into doing anything. All she had to do was swipe on some pictures and read a little bit about the guy and the rest was easy. It was how she and Haru had started hooking up last semester. She deleted it soon after the fling ended and hadn’t thought about it since. </p>
<p>Katara logged back into her old account and her profile popped up. There were some old photos of her still up. She deleted the old ones and uploaded new pictures she found in her phone and then proceeded to check out the pool. She swiped through a few profiles but nothing stuck out to her. After a few minutes of swiping she put her phone down. It was obvious nothing was going to come from it and Katara tossed her phone aside to focus on homework for the rest of the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____   </p>
<p>Zukos face burned from the memory of earlier, why did his uncle have to mention the other night. He didnt want anyone to know what had happened, it wasnt like he didnt enjoy it. He did actually and was pleasantly surprised when he got up Sunday morning and Jin had smiled at him and told him she’d see him around. He had expected her to ask for him to stay for lunch or something but she just said goodbye and rolled over.</p>
<p>He put his hands on his face and tried to shoo away the embarrassment he was feeling. He wasnt even sure why he was embarrassed, it wasn’t like he had any obligations to anyone and Jin was a cute girl. He was trying to study for his legal writings class but couldn’t stop thinking about what they had said earlier. It was useless he got up from his desk and went into the living room. Uncle Iroh was sitting in a cushy chair with a hot cup of tea by his side. He was watching a pai sho competition live stream. “Uncle, can you please try not to embarrass me in front of my friends.” </p>
<p>“Zuko what are you talking about?” His uncle looked up in surprise. </p>
<p>“What you said earlier, I didnt want them to know what had happened.” </p>
<p>“Why not? I thought young people always wanted to have sex and brag about it.” His uncle stroked his beard thoughtfully. “ At least I know in my days thats how we liked to talk.” <br/>“No?! Uncle thats so embarrassing.” Zuko said his good eye crinkling. </p>
<p>“Theyre you’re friends, unless..” Uncle Iroh smirked and looked up at Zuko. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“I see the way you look at the water tribe girl, Katara. She’s a beautiful woman, headstrong and stubborn, just like you.” Zuko groaned. “No.. Uncle it’s not that. I barely know them and I wanna try to at least maintain this, Aang is a nice kid.” Zuko said thoughtfully. </p>
<p>Aang and Zuko had spent a few hours in the library. Aang had bought all his books with him and dutifully had taken notes while Zuko explained key concepts from their latest lecture. Zuko hadn’t expected such fierce determination from Aang. Aang was goofy, he was too optimistic in Zuko’s opinion. Whenever he spoke up in class he always talked about peace and how war wasnt the answer and how fighting was unnecessary and barbaric. </p>
<p>Zuko disagreed. Sometimes no matter how much you spoke and thought and meditated on things the only thing that could make it any better was fighting. Zuko was raised that way, to fight against the world, to push hard against those who opposed him. It was only natural to him. Aang on the other hand was such a pacifist it almost enraged Zuko, Aang had told Zuko he was a vegetarian and didnt even kill the stray insects that lived in his house. </p>
<p>After a few hours of studying Aang had managed to pry some things out of Zuko such as why he was studying Law Studies and what he enjoyed doing in his free time. After the few hours were up Aang had unceremoniously invited Zuko to an early dinner with him but had failed to mention that Katara and Toph would be there. Zuko could see why Aang was so popular, he had noticed him before but didnt think much of him other than he was a bald Air Nomad kid. Aang had a strange way of just being personable and acting as if he had known a complete stranger for years, making them feel as important as the sun. </p>
<p>When they had gone to eat seeing Katara had made Zuko’s head spin. He remembered drunkedly thinking about how good she looked in the red dress she wore. She had looked good at dinner even, wearing a tight shirt with puffy sleeves and her wavy hair pulled into a loose braid. She made his blood boil, she was stubborn and acted like a know it all. Zuko had read Katara easily, she thought she was better than Zuko, she thought he was a stupid ugly frat boy. </p>
<p>She was partially correct anyway. Zuko did feel stupid and he did feel ugly. Before going off to college he remembered the tender moment where his father had sent him off, he had stared at him for a few seconds. Zuko expected a sudden appraisal of love or a tender goodbye, instead his father had told him how handsome he could’ve been if it had not been for the scar of his face. As if it wasnt his own father’s doing. His father knew what he was doing though, and had smiled when Zuko looked down at his sneakers and held back tears. </p>
<p>Regardless, Zuko wasnt interested in pleasing Katara, he was fine with her thinking those things. He just had to finish this one last year and he would be done with Ba Sing Se University and be able to return to the Fire Nation for good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think its good that you have friends.” Iroh said and leaned back into his chair. “I’ve never seen you with friends before.” </p>
<p>“You know why.” Zuko said and gave his Uncle a side glance. “Winning isn’t everything Zuko, sometimes you have to sit back and smell the roses.” Iroh said wistfully. </p>
<p>“Uncle, you only say that because you’re accomplished, now you get to run this little tea shop and relax and watch pai sho matches all day! What about me? What if I end up selling bubble tea forever!” Zuko had raised his voice. He was distraught. The last thing he wanted to do was stay in Ba Sing Se and sell bubble tea for the rest of his stupid life. </p>
<p>Iroh looked shocked at Zuko’s sudden burst but his voice came out tender and smooth as always. “And what if you Zuko? Worst things have happened.” </p>
<p>“Ugh! You don’t understand the pressure I’m under!” Zuko said and stomped back into his room. </p>
<p>Iroh sighed. There was only so much he could tell his nephew before he had to figure it out himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quiet Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toph leaned back into her chair, after spending hours playing Bending Warriors she had worked up an appetite. She was just going to eat instant ramen or convince Katara to cook something for them when she heard the door bell ring. Weird, she didnt think her or Katara was expecting anyone. Toph slowly got up and walked toward the door. She opened the door to Aang who was holding his skateboard and whistling. </p>
<p>“Oh hey Toph! is Katara here?” Aang said and smiled. Today he was wearing a burnt orange sweater and black ripped up jeans. </p>
<p>“I think so, let me go check her room, you can come sit down if you want.” Toph opened the door and walked away to Katara’s room. The door was slightly ajar and Toph pushed it open. It was empty, Katara’s bed was perfectly made with fluffed up light blue pillows and everything neatly in place. It screamed Katara, she was too stuck up to even leave a sock on the floor and made her bed everyday. Toph turned back and was greeted by the site of Aang leaning back into the sofa and eating the fire flakes Toph had left on the table. “Sugar Queen is not here, I think she might be at the library studying.” Toph said. </p>
<p>To her surprise Aang distractedly said “I’ll just wait for her, do you wanna watch tv with me?” There was a cartoon on where a young boy traveled the world in search of new powers. It was all the rage currently. Toph didnt really watch tv often. She usually played Bending Warriors and then would watch late night tv with whatever strength she had left and then fall asleep as the sun rose. </p>
<p>“Sure.” Toph plopped down next to Aang and dug her hand into the fire flakes. “Do you like this show?” She asked, surprised with her self for being so friendly. Others were usually trying to be friendly to her, she never saw a reason to act friendly to others when all they wanted was her influence anyway. </p>
<p>“Yeah its really cool! The main character is my favorite actually.” Aang said and directed his attention toward Toph. “Um well I was actually planning on eating, do you want anything?” “Oh, sure! What are you making?” </p>
<p>Toph suddenly felt embarrassed, eating instant ramen wasnt embarrassing in itself but offering it to a guest was bad manners, she knew that from her home training. “Uhhh… I was gonna cook ramen but…. I can check the fridge..” Toph replied shyly. </p>
<p>“Oh! Why don’t I help you cook? I’m sure Katara won’t mind!” In truth, Toph rarely opened the fridge, she only opened it to drink juice out of the carton when she felt like it and Katara did most of the food shopping, Toph only told her what snacks she wanted. </p>
<p>“We can just order food….” </p>
<p>“No its okay! I can just eat rice.” Aang said. Toph got up and walked to their small kitchen area, Aang followed as Toph pulled open the fridge door. They stared into it together. </p>
<p>Inside were numerous containers filled with vegetables and meat, there was leftover rice and a handful of condiments. Aang spotted a packet of firm tofu and quickly scooped up some other ingredients. </p>
<p>“Uh… I think now is a good time to tell you I can’t really cook.” Toph muttered under her breath. Aang looked up at her. “No worries, leave it all to me!” Aang started moving around the small kitchen and Toph took a seat at the island while watching him move. </p>
<p>Aang pulled out a frying pan and a cutting board, he selected a knife and quickly chopped the tofu up and then went back and forth between the fridge and his cutting station to dice ingredients and mix together a sauce. </p>
<p>Toph felt almost flattered, if any other man had done this for her she would’ve assumed they might be into her. But this was Aang, Katara’s friend and hers kind of. In truth they rarely hung out alone, they were only alone together for at most ten minutes at a time and Toph saw Katara as the glue that binded them together. It wasnt like she didn’t want to hang out with Aang alone, but she had never gone out of her way to try. Even when Toph had helped Aang in a remedial math class Katara was there watching them. This was new territory, at least for her. </p>
<p>The pan sizzled and a spicy aroma soon filled the apartment as Aang was scooping out rice for each of them. Toph thought about being at home, at home she had chefs cook for her just like this and servants waiting for her to finish so they could wipe up her place setting and take away her dirty dish. Aang was making a mess in the kitchen and didn’t have the same finesse her home chef had, but Toph enjoyed this nevertheless. It felt much more authentic anyway. </p>
<p>“Ta-da!” Aang said and plopped a bowl of rice down covered with bits of tofu and tomato in a red spicy sauce. “Its mapo tofu! I hope you like it.” “Wow, Thanks Aang.” Toph grabbed chopsticks for the both of them and got a glass of water for each then sat down at the island next to Aang. </p>
<p>They both started to eat quickly, the spicy taste was addicting and the juicy tomatoes burst in Toph’s mouth as she quickly devoured her meal. They ate in silence with only the sounds of chopsticks scraping their bowls ending the silence that had filled the apartment. </p>
<p>“Thank you for cooking.” Toph said. She grabbed their empty bowls and dumped them into the sink, hoping Katara would take care of that mess later. “So do you think I should text Katara and ask where she is?” Toph asked Aang, suddenly feeling shy. </p>
<p>Aang paused for a moment, “Nah why don’t we just watch a movie and wait for her.” Aang strolled to the couch and plopped down. He had gotten comfortable quickly. “Okay, what do you want to watch?” </p>
<p>“I dunno, let’s turn on WebMovies and see whats on there.” Toph handed Aang the remote and they looked through movies until finally settling on a horror movie called the Kyoshi Ghost and settled into more comfortable positions. </p>
<p>Aang jerked up, “Ah, is it okay if I invite Zuko here. We were going to study together later.” Aang dug out his phone. The tiny outdated phone did nothing compared to Toph’s phone. She always had the latest model of the Kyoto Phone. “Uh, sure not sure how Katara is gonna take that though.” Not like Toph cared anyway, it would be funny to see Katara blow up again. She had never seen Katara so angry over someone. Aang was slowly punching into the small numerical keypad and then finally said “Done, thanks Toph and I dont know what you mean, Katara and Zuko are made up.” </p>
<p>Toph turned to Aang, he really was living with his head in the clouds. “You know they can barely tolerate each other right?” </p>
<p>“What do you mean? They both made up and they talked a little the other day at dinner.” Aang looked back at Toph puzzled. </p>
<p>Toph rolled her milky eyes, “You really are not good with this stuff, every time Katara sees Zuko she tenses up and Zuko won’t even look at her in the eyes” </p>
<p>“You noticed that?” Aang asked. He seemed genuinely shocked. “Yeah it’s super obvious.” Toph leaned back into the couch. “I don’t see how you can’t read body language.” </p>
<p>“Hmmm.” Aang muttered and let the movie play. </p>
<p>___________________ </p>
<p>Katara walked down the library steps, it was already late evening and she was ready to go home and sleep. Looking up she saw a group of guys walking out of a meeting room laughing and smiling. She then noticed Zuko. He was walking a bit slower than the others but was definitely part of the group. He wasn’t speaking to anyone and looked bored out of his mind. Typical Zuko, too cool even for his fraternity brothers. </p>
<p>Katara walked past them and out of the corner of her eye she saw Zuko stop and suddenly call out “Katara, wait.” His impressive voice echoed in the hall and had gotten her attention and a few others. Katara stopped then turned to Zuko. A flare of anger rose within her. He looked great. She wanted to slap her self for thinking such thoughts. He was wearing a windbreaker and his usual black jeans and black shirt combination. His hair was slicked back yet unruly. “Are you going back to your place?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” Katara eyed him warily. </p>
<p>“I’m coming with you.” He said and stepped toward Katara. She noticed a few of his brothers smiling and assessing her and then one patted Zuko on the back, they continued walking. “What are you talking about?” Katara hissed. He had to be high or something to say something as idiotic as that. </p>
<p>“I’m coming with you. Aang is there.” “Aang? What is he doing there?” “Waiting for you I guess.” Zuko replied, he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Lead the way.” He said sullenly and looked at Katara expectedly. </p>
<p>“You’re joking. You can’t just do that you know?” </p>
<p>“Do what?” Zuko asked. </p>
<p>“Tell me you’re coming home with me in front of other people, invite yourself over, expect me to be okay with it!” Katara struggled to keep her voice down, he must’ve thought she was one of the stupid girls that fell at their knees for him. </p>
<p>“What? Aang invited me, I dont know why he didnt tell you. I just won’t come and you can tell Aang what happened.” Zuko replied back cooly. Katara glared at him. “Aang is gonna be upset if he finds out I sent you away, you jerk.” </p>
<p>“I know.” Zuko smirked. She hated him even more right now. He was aware and used it to his advantage. </p>
<p>“Come on.” Katara huffed and walked toward the library entrance. “I don’t know why you’re always so angry.” Zuko said calmly walking in stride with Katara. They were walking outside and the cool night air was a relief for Katara from the stuffy library. “Because you piss me off.” Katara looked back at him, bewildered. </p>
<p>“You get angry easily.” Zuko remarked cooly. </p>
<p>“Its because of you.” Katara puffed. The color drained from her face. That sounded bad. </p>
<p>Zuko let out a low laugh. “I make you angry?” He smiled and looked down to Katara. She stared back up at him. “Yes you do.” </p>
<p>“Why?” Zuko asked plainly. “You think you’re so smart, you’re so popular and you’re sooo hot. I saw you with that girl at the club and then you tried to flirt with me?” </p>
<p>Zuko remembered flirting with her. It was an accident kind of. If Zuko had seen Katara and she never opened her mouth he would’ve thought she was probably the prettiest girl he had laid eyes on. </p>
<p>“Why are you assuming those things about me? You think you’re any better?” Zuko retorted. Katara stopped and looked back at him. “I don’t think I’m any better! But I know how guys like you are. You’re the life of the party and think just because you’re popular girls will fall over you. You’re wrong.” </p>
<p>“Guys like me? What about guys like me?” </p>
<p>“Guys who think they’re hot, who think they’re popular and cool.” Katara mumbled. In truth Zuko reminded Katara of Jet. He had partied hard, he worked hard too and he pushed Katara to party often as well. Zuko seemed to be similar. </p>
<p>“Do you think I’m hot?” Zuko asked. He was smirking. Katara got angrier. “In your dreams.” She replied and marched ahead of him. </p>
<p>Zuko let out a low chuckle, he hated being pegged as a frat star but it had been funny seeing Katara’s range of emotions. </p>
<p>“I dont think I am.” Zuko called out. “Don’t think you are what?” Katara paused.</p>
<p>“Hot, I don’t think I’m too hot. I have an ugly scar right here.” Zuko pointed out to the obvious burn on his face. Katara remained silent. </p>
<p>She felt guilty for a second. He had to have known he was attractive. That his scar made him much more attractive. It was impossible to avoid. </p>
<p>Katara decided to change the subject. “What were you doing in the library.” </p>
<p>“Hazing.” Zuko replied back cooly. Katara stared back at him. His facial expression of nothing had remained the same and she didn’t detect a hint of remorse. </p>
<p>“Don’t you think that’s wrong? To abuse someone like that for your club?” </p>
<p>“I went through it, so why not them.” Zuko shrugged. </p>
<p>“So you have no empathy or compassion for others. Noted.” Katara mumbled. She could see her building up ahead and quickened her pace, wanting to create as much distance from Zuko as she could. </p>
<p>Katara waited a few moments for Zuko to catch up and punched in the code to get into the building then walked up the stairs to her floor. </p>
<p>She could hear Zuko’s heavy even footsteps behind her, he hadn’t said anything back to her and she had liked it that way. He was a jerk for sure. </p>
<p>She took out her keys and let her and Zuko in. The tv was playing an ad at the moment and the small kitchen in their apartment had been dirtied with a pile of dirty dishes left in the sink. Toph and Aang were splayed on the couch, they had both fallen asleep and Toph was resting her head on Aang’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Great, now they’re together.” Katara muttered. </p>
<p>“Do you always leave your place so dirty?” Zuko asked. Katara turned around. “For your information this was all Toph’s doing!” She hissed. “I can clean just fine.” There was a saucepan with leftover tofu in it that had cooled considerably and leftover rice left out. </p>
<p>“Do you want to eat?” Katara asked in a dead tone. “Nice of you to offer.” Zuko said. “Well do you?” Katara asked again in a more serious tone. “Sure” </p>
<p>Katara scooped out the rice and tofu for Zuko and gave him the bowl. “This is cold.” </p>
<p>“Wow, great observation.” Katara grabbed the bowl back from him and placed it in the microwave. </p>
<p>The loud beeping of the microwave stirred Toph and Aang. They groaned softly and looked up at the odd sight of Zuko and Katara standing in the kitchen not looking at each other. </p>
<p>“Hey Zuko!” Aang suddenly called out, Toph shoved her hand onto his face and pushed hard. “Keep it down!” </p>
<p>“Hey.” Zuko said and lifted a hand to wave at Aang. “Why didn’t you tell Katara I was coming?” </p>
<p>“I figured she would be cool with it.” Aang shrugged. </p>
<p>Zuko looked a little miffed, “Well she wasnt.” He grumbled lowly. Katara shot him a dirty look and passed him the bowl. “Here.” </p>
<p>Aang got up, “Oh yeah! Try this! Toph and I made it earlier!” Aang’s sleepy face had disappeared and was taken over by his usual cheerful demeanor. Toph returned back to the warm spot Aang had left and watched them with her eyes almost shuttered shut. </p>
<p>Zuko took a bite of the tofu and rice mixture. He paused for a moment and chewed. “This is really good Aang, spicy.” Katara looked over to Aang who’s face had lit up and made her self a bowl as well. Aang sat down and started to chat with Zuko. </p>
<p>“So what should we focus on today sensei?” Zuko cocked Aang a glance and rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that.” Zuko continued to devour the food and looked up thoughtfully. “We should probably focus on Naval Laws since there will be a quiz sometime this week.” </p>
<p>“A WHAT” Aang shouted. His face had paled. “But I’m so bad at test taking.” “Can you relax, I’ll help you.” Katara smirked at the interaction. Aang was always the one to worry about things and then somehow effortlessly pull it off. She let her eyes trail to Zuko and look at him up and down. He was wearing a tight fitting black tee shirt along with black jeans. His muscles strained against the tight fabric of his shirt and left little to the imagination. Zuko’s hair was done into a messy bun with loose strands framing his face. He looked great. Katara wanted to hate herself for thinking such things. She shifted on the balls of her feet and picked at what was left of her food. “I’ve been doing okay with your help but seriously this class is awful.” Aang moaned into his hands. </p>
<p>Katara decided to retreat to her room while the rest of the them were busy. She unpacked her bag and then decided on studying for the rest of the night while avoiding Zuko. </p>
<p>—— </p>
<p>Zuko stared at closed door and the darkness that peaked out underneath the small crack under the door. Katara had left quietly and he hadn’t heard a peep since then. Toph was sprawled on a chair staring at the tv that played a comedy on mute. Aang was staring thoughtfully at the notes and had spread everything on the coffee table. “Okay Zuko quiz me.” </p>
<p>“Decree from the year 382” </p>
<p>“Ummmm…..uh……OH” Aang snapped his fingers and Zuko watched as he saw Aang’s eyes light up as he recited the order allowing for Fire Nation Navy to be expanded.  Zuko nodded and then looked down at his own notes. He had memorized these ages ago and was only staring to make it seem like he was studying, he didnt want Aang to feel bad. His mind drifted back to Katara. </p>
<p>It was surprising to him that he thought of her so much. For a girl who infuriated him and seemed to hell bent on making him miserable he couldn’t help but be intrigued by her. In a sadistic way he enjoyed bickering with her, seeing her face get animated in different ways was amusing and watching her cute button nose flare made Zuko almost want to smile even when she was intentionally being cruel toward him. </p>
<p>Besides this, Zuko almost understood why Katara was so mad at him. His uncle had told him in the past to take it easy, to relax and not be so serious especially at his young age. Zuko disagreed, there was too much riding on him at the moment. He had everything to gain from being here and wanted to prove to his father he was worthy and belonged in the family. </p>
<p>Although Zuko loved his uncle he knew that his uncle was almost considered a black sheep in the family, from what Zuko knew it happened when he was fairly young. His uncle had a sudden change of heart, he was known as being one of the rising generals in the military and suddenly left his post after his son, Lu Ten passed suddenly. Zuko dimly remembered Lu Ten. He was tall, strong and always gave Zuko piggy back rides. He was constantly smiling too, his face looked boyish and youthful when in reality he was considered a rising star within the military, his lineage preceding him. It happened in the Earth Kingdom, Lu Ten was stationed near Ba Sing Se actually and then an accident happened. A machine malfunctioned and there was no more Lu Ten. There was no body to even bury, he remembered seeing the change in his uncle so suddenly. His uncle became stoic, distant and uninterested in meetings that his father were a part of and then became calmer and eventually renounced the harsh life that Zuko knew. He moved to Ba Sing Se right before Zuko had gone to college here, claiming he felt closer to Lu Ten, as if he could feel Lu Ten’s spirit closer to him. </p>
<p>Zuko swallowed. For a second he felt his resolve wavering, but no he had already set things in motion. Soon he would be sending in an application to the Fire Nation Royal University for law school and be back right where he belonged. He didnt belong here, not with his uncle and not certainly not Katara. Katara wouldn’t understand anyway, from what he knew about her she had a charmed life. She seemed well adjusted and head strong. He admired that about her, she seemed determined and stuck to her ideals. In another life, in another world Zuko would’ve asked her out he thought. He would try to take her on dates and woo her. But Zuko shook his head, that was impossible now. He had bigger, better things to do and rid himself of his thoughts of Katara and instead looked back at Aang and Toph. </p>
<p>Aang had moved to the seat closest to Toph and they were both enthralled in their own activities. Aang reading the textbook for their class and Toph on her phone staring at a comic. Zuko couldn’t help but admit he felt a little at peace here, even though he knew he didn't belong. </p>
<p>____________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re leaving now!!!!” Aang cried out. Katara got up. Drool had lapped on her cheek and stuck her to the desk. She had no recollection of falling asleep yet felt better rested and decided it was for the best. Zuko and Aang were loitering by the door when Katara stepped out of her room. “Okay well I’ll see you guys at school I guess.” Katara said and walked to open the door for them. Aang leaped out first humming under his breath while she watched Zuko sullenly follow along. Katara wanted to roll her eyes. Zuko always looked pissed off. She wanted to tell him to take that stick out of his ass but didn’t want to start another fight in front of Aang and closed the door as she watched their retreating figures. </p>
<p>Katara felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and saw a notification from Ember light up. Someone liked you, swipe to check who it is! </p>
<p>Kataras mind still felt hazy from sleep and she tiredly swiped and saw Haru’s profile pop up. ‘Been thinking about you ever since I saw you… lets try this again’ Katara giggled and began to type back. In the back of her mind she figured this would be a great way to stop thinking of a certain Fire Nation guy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the kind comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Haru’s text and Katara and Haru had finally found time to hang out together. They were seated in a cozy booth of a seedy bar that was somewhat close to campus. Things had been strange at first, Katara couldn’t really remember why she had let things with Haru fizzle out. His long luscious hair that rivaled Kataras was swept up today and he was clear of facial hair. Although they had the entire booth to themselves Haru had snuggled into the corner of the booth and hitched Katara’s leg up onto his lap as if no time had passed between them. Haru was kind, he was thoughtful and he still remembered all the things Katara told him ages ago. Katara and Haru had somehow linked hands, They made a game out of twisting their fingers and moving them around, Haru playing with her silver jewelry and tracing patterns on her hand, while Katara looked at Haru dreamily. They were both sipping on beer and he leaned in to whisper to her, making her ear tickle with excitement. </p>
<p>Katara had forgotten how much she missed human touch. Between the workload of school and maintaining her friendships and extracurriculars Katara felt as if she didn’t have time to think about romance, at least not until college was over. But this was nice, Haru was playing with a loose lock of hair that had strayed from Katara’s updo and was staring at her through hooded eyes. “So I saw you and that guy talking.” He said nonchalantly. Katara looked up at him, bewildered. </p>
<p>“When?” </p>
<p>“At the bar, the night I saw you.” Haru replied back cooly. She couldn’t sense any jealously or judgement in his voice but decided to tread lightly. </p>
<p>“He’s…Aang’s friend. We don’t really get along that well.” She said so low Haru almost didn’t hear it.  </p>
<p>“It looked like he wanted to get to know you a lot better.” Haru said and then smirked. Katara shot him a look. “What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“Did you see yourself that night? You looked amazing. He looked like he wanted to eat you, just like me right now.” Haru kissed her on the cheek. Katara blushed, a little bit for the kiss that he had just placed on her but a small part of her thought about Haru’s comment. Did Zuko actually find her attractive? She had figured he was just fake flirting with her to stroke his own ego, to work on his stupid player skills. She almost shook her head, Zuko had much prettier sorority girls to look at than her anyway. </p>
<p>“Are you trying to take me home tonight?” Katara asked and looked up at Haru, his expression was finally readable. His dark eyes didn’t waver and his cut jaw set as she witnessed a smirk go across his face. </p>
<p>“Only if you allow it.” Haru, such a gentleman, Katara thought. </p>
<p>Yeah not like Zuko. A small part of her jumped. She felt dirty for comparing him to Zuko, Zuko was the exact opposite of Haru. He was mean, rude and had no care for others and only did things to annoy Katara. So why was she thinking of him now? She sighed and Haru gave a soft kiss on her forehead. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we get out of here.” Katara said and untangled her self from him and scooted out of the booth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>____________ </p>
<p>Sokka stared at an Excel sheet and rubbed his temples. He was staying late trying to finish a project that was due by the end of the week. “Hi” A female voice called out just as Sokka closed his eyes to try to reorganize his thoughts. It was Suki. </p>
<p>“Oh..hey Suki….what brings you to my side of the cubicle?” Sokka said shyly. Suki stared at him quizzically. “What are you doing here so late?” She countered. “Project is due by the end of the week, your father is a slave driver.” Sokka tried and fails to look cool, indifferent and nonchalant to Suki. He swiveled his chair and leaned back. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to relay that to him?” Suki shot back and Sokka immediately returned to his hunched position. She stares at him for a moment before giggling.</p>
<p>“No no no!” Sokka exclaimed as he started to evaluate the screen and squinted his eyes. By now Suki is doubled over laughing at Sokka. <br/>“Why are you here anyway?” Sokka asked. </p>
<p>“Just checking on one of my favorite employees.” Suki said and stared casually at her perfectly manicured nails. Sokka couldn’t  help but check her out. She was wearing a tight black skirt that hugged her curves and a leather skirt that exposed a small amount of thigh. </p>
<p>“My eyes are up here moron.” Suki stared at him pointedly. Sokka could feel himself blushing again. “You look gorgeous.” </p>
<p>“I know.” Suki smirked. “You should probably work on that while you’re here.” She said as she stalked out of the room. </p>
<p>Sokka groaned and shook his head, it was going to be a long night. </p>
<p>___________ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl threw her head back and laughed as if he had said the funniest thing possible. Katara made a face and then lined the scrolls and books into the correct order on the library shelf. She worked weekends at the school library and was currently on a 12 hour shift that would help her pay some rent. She moved down the aisle and looked at the books in her hand and then back to the scene she was spying on. It was Zuko and his frat brothers along with some sorority girls. They were piled close together with their laptops and notebooks scattered on the table, as if to give the semblance of studying. However all of them were laughing and not focused on the work in front of them. Katara could spot Ji near Zuko, he was currently trying to hit on another girl who looked receptive and was leaned close to him and laughing. </p>
<p>Katara felt like a joy kill, if she could she would’ve told them to pipe down since it was a library. However, they occupied the “group” space where talking was okay and was meant for group discussion and projects. Zuko was leaned back slightly in his chair, his hair was ruffled and messy and he occasionally ran his long fingers through them. </p>
<p>Katara wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair, his hair was shiny and straight with rough edges. She imagined playing with the random fine ends and lacing her fingers through his hair experimentally. Once she realized she was fantasizing about him she immediately stopped, Why was she thinking about Zuko so much? Sure he was attractive but staring at him with other Greeks made him so ugly to her. The knowledge that he was a womanizer and happily partook in activities like hazing made Katara scowl. He was no better than Ji and there was nothing he could do to prove her wrong. </p>
<p>She continued to watch as she continued to stack the books in order. The girl she had seen previously with Zuko was next to him and playfully slapped his arm and lingered a moment to squeeze his impressive bicep. Katara rolled her eyes. She didn’t even want to blame the poor girl because she was also curious about the muscle. However, she knew that Zuko was just another playboy and not to be messed with, at least not with her. Katara thought back to before this year, whenever she saw Greeks she always noticed them hanging around each other, she didnt know of any Greeks personally and the one friend she had that was Greek had drifted away from her the second she became an active member of her sorority. So yes, Katara had a negative connotation of Greeks but Zuko had made it clear that they were all jerks who shouldn’t be trusted. </p>
<p>She felt a small pang of what only could be envy squeeze through her body as she watched Zuko and the girl talk. Zuko had a soft smile on his face and the girl continued to allow her hands to linger on his defined muscles and looked intently as Zuko spoke to her. Katara immediately closed her eyes, she had had enough. She had never felt so annoyed and attracted to one person like this before and she had a hard time pulling her eyes away from them. She quickly restocked all the books in that aisle back and moved back to the front desk where homework was waiting for her. </p>
<p>She continued to take small peeks up to see if they had left or even started doing any of the work they looked like they had set out to do. Nothing had changed. Katara huffed and to distract her self got her phone out and stared at the few texts she had gotten recently. </p>
<p>One message from Haru stood out, ‘Do you want to go out again tonight?’ Katara blew on a loose strand of hair that was framing her face and stared at the message for a few moments contemplating her answer. She had had a good time with Haru a few nights ago and they went back to her apartment and things had gone well. He didn’t sleep over for which she was grateful for. She wasnt sure how she would react to sharing a bed with someone after not doing it for so long, and she enjoyed using all of her pillows. She stared back over at Zuko, she wasn’t entirely sure what drew her to him. He got on her nerves and she felt on guard just being near him but she had to admit he was incredibly attractive. She settled her phone down and decided to answer Haru after her shift was over in order to gauge her exhaustion. </p>
<p>As she was blowing through the physics problems she heard footsteps approaching the help desk and looked up and was startled to see Zuko standing before her. “What are you doing here?” She immediately asked. </p>
<p>“What else do people do at the library?” Zuko replied in an annoyed voice. “It doesn’t look like you’re doing that.” Katara responded and glanced in the direction of his table. He rolled his eyes. “Are you watching me?” </p>
<p>“Im just observing.” She shot back and stared into his golden eyes. They looked steely and focused. His lips pressed into a tight line and he leaned his arm against the desk counter casually.  He tapped his long fingers lightly against the counter and then finally spoke. “You’re a lot cuter when you aren’t frowning you know.” </p>
<p>Zuko didn’t bother to look at her shocked expression as he has already walked back toward the loud table full of glossy looking Fire and Earth Nation people. </p>
<p>She’s had it. ‘See you later’ Katara sent the message and threw her phone in her bag, unable to even pretend that she wasn't absolutely furious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_______ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What? You’re into Water girls now?” Ji asked as Zuko took his place back with the group. Typical of Ji not to remember drunkedly harassing her. </p>
<p>“Just asking a few question is all. Zuko replied curtly, he snuck a glance to see Jin’s face. She had a mask of indifference on her and looked cooly at the group. He had actually slept with Jin again after their first encounter after the club. After the second time she merely told him she was only interested in the physical part of the relationship and not really interested in anything serious. This had made Zuko feel better about his actions and they continued to hang out and spend nights  with each other whenever they felt like it. </p>
<p>Zuko hadn’t been with anyone in a while. His last girlfriend, Mai was in the Fire Nation with his sister. Mai was supposed to be waiting for his return to the Fire Nation, next year and he was itching to get back into the life he deserved. </p>
<p>He felt a pang of discomfort and guilt when he thought about her. If he had done everything right like he was supposed to they would’ve never broken up, they would be together right now and Zuko would probably be talking about an engagement. Mei was perfect, she was the daughter of a high ranking Fire Nation official and was currently enrolled at the Fire Nation Royal University in the same year as Azula studying Chinese Literature with a minor in Music Theory. She would be the perfect wife for Zuko as their fathers were already closely linked through political alliance and she was close friends with Azula. </p>
<p>Zuko felt lonely for a moment and then stared at the table in front of him, everyone was chattering away, Katara no longer a topic of interest and he leaned back into his chair again to try to rejoin the conversation. His fraternity brothers considered Zuko to be one of the best. He showed up to every function and was friendly with all the brothers. He didnt drink as hard as them but he was consistently there and that was enough for them. </p>
<p>Zuko resisted the urge to turn around and look at Katara again. He was almost positive she was glaring holes into the back of his head. He impulsively ran his fingers through his head to try to calm his nerves. He knew Katara absolutely despised him and yet he wanted to continue to poke the fire. He stopped himself from rolling his eyes thinking of her. </p>
<p>She was extremely judgmental and didn’t even give Zuko a second chance, instead she continued to find flaws within him that were already apparent and acted as if she also wasnt partly to blame for their continued rivalry. Even after their so called truce Zuko could feel the resentment and annoyance that rolled off her when he was nearby. It made him feel self conscious, but nothing compared to the judgement of his family and to him this was simply child’s play. </p>
<p>Still he also had to admit a part of him did this because he liked Katara’s attitude. With Mai he could predict her emotions with ease, because they mirrored his emotions. Part of the reason they had started to date was their equal disdain and indifference to almost everything in their lives. They sat next to each other at parties with the same sullen expression on their faces and they both sighed heavily when things started to pick up. It seemed only natural for their relationship to progress to the next level, Mai was perfect. They mirrored each other and never fought, they always agreed. </p>
<p>Zuko remembered the slightly painful time they did argue was when Zuko had to admit that he wasn't going to Royal University and instead was going to the Earth Kingdom. Mai’s face had hardened to anger and she simply said it was best that they break up because the distance would be too much. </p>
<p>He agreed. </p>
<p>Katara was different, she was unexpected and full of strong will and fire. Zuko liked watching her face change expressions rapidly and the passion in her voice when she was speaking. Although she had her faults, Zuko had to admit he was attracted to her. </p>
<p>Guiltily, he looked over to Jin who was glancing over to him while writing down something on her notebook. He reached under the table and gently squeezed her thigh and was rewarded with a small smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____________ </p>
<p>“You should come out tonight with us! I’ll invite Aang!” Katara yelled as she stood at her closest deciding what to wear tonight. Toph was staring blankly at the tv and grunted back in response. </p>
<p>“I’m serious! You have to come!” Katara implored Toph again then threw a light blue satin blouse onto her bed. </p>
<p>“Why do you want me to come so badly?” Toph asked, bored. Katara stood still, Toph was pretty good at telling when people were lying or perhaps Katara was a terrible liar. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to hang out with everyone for a change.” That much was partially true. Since midterms were ramping up Katara had little time to spend with everyone and she only had time to the bare necessities in her life. In all honesty though Katara felt a little shy going out with Haru again. Although he made her feel like nothing had changed between them she still felt a strange current of nervousness and unease go about her when she hung out with him and she wasnt sure why. </p>
<p>“Fine.” Toph yelled back and Katara heard the heavy footsteps and the door shut as Toph got ready. </p>
<p>She quickly texted Aang, who replied instantly and promised to meet up with them at the bar they were going to. </p>
<p>Moving quickly Katara put the blouse on and took her hair out of the usual updo it was in and combed it out. She grabbed her purse and then picked a pair of sneakers to go along with her outfit. </p>
<p>“When is Haru coming anyway?” </p>
<p>“Any minute now.” Katara called back and walked into the living room to pace around and try to unravel the ball of nerves she felt growing in the pit of her stomach. </p>
<p>Toph stepped out, fully dressed now. She wore a loose jeans and a tight crop top that emphasized her petite frame. “You look good Toph!” Katara smiled. </p>
<p>“I know.” Toph said cooly but Katara had already seen the blush take over Tophs round face. </p>
<p>A quick succession of knocks alerted them of Haru’s arrival and they both shuffled over to greet him. </p>
<p>“Katara! Hey! Ready to go?” Haru was letting his eyes roam over Katara, she was adjusting her hair as she said, “Yeah! I invited Toph to come as well if thats okay.” </p>
<p>Haru nodded without missing a beat, “The more the merrier.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk to the bar was brisk and Haru had tried to find multiple openings with Katara such as trying to hold her hand or holding her arm. Katara felt embarrassed, she felt like this was too personal, too obvious for what they were. She finally conceded and allowed Haru to wrap his arms around her waist and prayed that Toph wouldn’t rag on her about this later. </p>
<p>They were a block away and she could already hear the chatter and music pouring out from the bar they were going to and as she squinted her eyes she saw Aangs tall form stick out against the rest, his bald head and noticeable tattoos making him an easy target. She noticed Toph quicken the pace slightly but ignored it as she felt Haru rub circles with his thumb on her waist. </p>
<p>Aang was wearing a flannel and ripped jeans and a band tee shirt with the band the White Lotus Order. “Hey guys!” Aang had yelled out excitedly. Katara waved and as they closed the distance she felt her self getting ready to go in. </p>
<p>___ </p>
<p>They were seated together in the booth, Haru had gotten Katara to sit close to him and had his arm draped around her shoulder casually. Katara ordered a vodka cranberry while the others ordered a beer. </p>
<p>“So what has everyone been up to lately?” Katara asked and looked around at her group of friends. </p>
<p>Aang piped up immediately, “I’ve been doing good! I got a B on my midterm!!” </p>
<p>“That’s great Aang! I’m so proud of you!” Katara gushed and smiled. “What about you Katara?” </p>
<p>“The usual, studying, working… being busy..” She trailed off thinking tiredly of all the work she had done recently. Aang shifted in his seat and his eyes lit up as he looked toward a corner of the room. </p>
<p>He waved manically and shouted, “Hey Zuko! Come join us!” Katara turned around, fearing the worst she saw Zuko’s unruly head of hair first then his scar. She refrained her self from sighing knowing that Haru would notice the shift in her composure. </p>
<p>Zuko strode over in long elegant strides “Hey.” He said casually. Aang moved in and gave Zuko room. </p>
<p>“Hey, you’re the bartender from Twisted?” Zuko asked. He shook hands with Haru who nodded and replied “Yeah, I remember you, you’re one of the few people I’ve seen with a black card.” </p>
<p>Zuko shrugged, as if it wasnt a big deal. Katara had forgotten about his black card until and realized that indicated some sort of wealth Zuko had. </p>
<p>“I’m Zuko.” </p>
<p>“Haru.” Katara watched as they exchanged pleasantries warily. </p>
<p>Zuko relayed what he had been doing, studying, working with his uncle and generally lying low. He didnt speak about his frat but Katara knew he had probably been busy with them and that girl who she saw him with. </p>
<p>“Where's your girlfriend?” Katara asked suddenly, the lul in conversation had made her feel nervous and she couldn’t help but feel a little nosy about who Zuko was with. </p>
<p>Zuko shot her a surprised glance. She could also feel Aang and Toph staring over to her quizzically but her mouth had already done the deed. </p>
<p>“Are you talking about Jin?” Katara shrugged and tried to keep cool. “Yeah I think so, I keep seeing you with a girl on campus.” </p>
<p>Zuko gave a subtle nod and spoke, “She’s not my girlfriend, she’s a friend.” He said. Right, friend that clings onto you like she loves you. </p>
<p>Katara paused. That sounded jealous and ugly. She allowed herself to lean closer to Haru and he gladly reciprocated and squeezed her arm. </p>
<p>The bar was reasonably small, it was popular with students because of the cheap pitchers of beer and the good music. At the moment it was stuffed to its max with sweaty hot air filling the room. There was a small arcade area that could be fed silver coins and even some dart boards. Aang and Toph were speaking about going over there as Toph believed she could probably beat Aang in at least two of the games. </p>
<p>Katara watched on amused as they bickered together. She could pick up some of the emotions that Toph was starting to express and could even tell that Aang was starting to lean into it too. They would probably make a great couple, Toph’s roughness could be smoothed out by Aang’s calm demeanor and Aang’s excited ness would be calmed by Toph’s total indifference to everything. </p>
<p>Katara looked at Haru as he glanced around.. She watched as his eyes settled on someone and a flicker of recognition caught him. “I’m gonna go say hi to a friend if thats okay.” He told Katara and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. She gave a slight nod and she watched as he strode over toward the bar area to a man she didnt recognize. </p>
<p>“Toph and I are gonna go now, there’s no one waiting to use the dart board.” Aang said. Toph hopped up to follow him without looking back. </p>
<p>Shit, she was alone with Zuko. </p>
<p>Katara moved her drink back and forth on the slippery table and stared at the water that was sure to stain the table even further. The table was already grimy and filled with scratches and knife marks from years past with initials and other vulgar words. </p>
<p>“I need a beer.” Katara said sullenly, Zuko glanced up at her and nodded. She tried to call over a waitress but failed. </p>
<p>She huffed. “Great, now I’m stuck with you and I dont have any alcohol.” Zuko rolled his eyes and gave a soft chuckle. “Very funny.” He waved down a waitress almost immediately. </p>
<p>Katara felt a wave of annoyance pass through her, of course a waitress would come running for Zuko. </p>
<p>“What can I get for you?” The girl asked. She hadn’t paid Katara any mind and was looking directly at Zuko with a soft smile on her face. </p>
<p>“I’ll have a beer and she’ll also have one too.” Zuko said then motioned to Katara. The girl glanced at Katara quickly before turning fully back to Zuko. </p>
<p>“Will that be all?” She asked. “Yeah, put it on my tab.” Zuko said and flashed a quick smile to the girl. She blushed and nodded before walking away to fulfill the order. </p>
<p>“I can pay for myself you know.” Katara said. </p>
<p>“Whats the big deal? I’m being a gentleman.” Zuko smirked at Katara, he had to have known that would rub her the wrong way. </p>
<p>“Yeah you’re such a gentleman.” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. </p>
<p>“I am, Haru never bought you a drink before huh?” Zuko could see the utter annoyance Katara didn’t even bother to hide and almost wanted to laugh. </p>
<p>“I never asked him to.” She replied back icily. “You never asked me either and here I am.” He shrugged. The girl came back with the beers and Zuko smiled then shot a wink at her. </p>
<p>“You’re gonna sleep with her too?” Katara asked while rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>“Not my type.” Zuko took a sip of the beer. “I thought we had a truce going on.” </p>
<p>“That’s in front of Aang, Aang clearly isn’t here.” </p>
<p>“I don’t get what your problem is, why do you hate me so much?” Zuko’s voice raised a bit. </p>
<p>Katara’s face hardened. She downed her beer quickly and then signaled for another beer as well as a shot. “Don’t act like you don’t know.” </p>
<p>Zuko shot her look. “You’re paying for it right? Since you’re such a gentleman.” The words slipped out of her mouth with more venom than intended but Katara was ready to let loose from the tight woundedness she felt up until midterms had ended. </p>
<p>“Go ahead.” He shrugged and continued to sip. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about by the way.” Zuko said finally. </p>
<p>Katara gritted her teeth. “You’re lying.” </p>
<p>“I’m not.” </p>
<p>The waitress set down a new beer and a shot of clear liquor for Katara who quickly swallowed it down before speaking. </p>
<p>“Guys like you always act like this, like you’re innocent.” Katara passed the beer between her hands and rubbed the watery mug. “Like me?” </p>
<p>Zuko felt a wave of anger flicker past him. It annoyed him greatly that Katara acted like such a know it all, even worse was her intense stubbornness that she knew who he was. </p>
<p>“Smooth talking, good looking, always flirting with girls, you act as if you own this place.” </p>
<p>“You think I’m good looking?” Zuko smirked. Katara had obviously not meant to say that out loud but watching her squirm and the painful embarrassment wash over her was satisfying enough for Zuko to ignore her comments. </p>
<p>“To other people, yeah.” Katara covered up quickly. She hated that she found Zuko so attractive, it felt like a stupid weakness within her. He was terrible and she couldn’t stop herself from checking him out so often. </p>
<p>Zuko felt a little hurt, in truth he wanted Katara to tell him she thought he was even somewhat attractive, he knew he wasn’t particularly attractive especially with the scar on his face, but what remained seemed decent enough. </p>
<p>“Well I hope so.” </p>
<p>“I dont think we should even try with this truce anymore, I can’t stand you.” Katara slurred slightly. </p>
<p>Zuko looked up to see her blue eyes had hardened, she had emptied her beer within seconds before and was getting hit with a wave of boldness it seemed. </p>
<p>“Why not?” </p>
<p>“You’re no good, you think you’re hot shit but in reality you’re nothing but an asshole.” She said, her voice sounded watery but she was firm. She wasnt lying. </p>
<p>“Right, I’m gonna go now then.” Zuko started to move to get up. </p>
<p>“Fuck! Aang is gonna be mad if he found out I said that to you.” Katara groaned then continued to drink the beer. </p>
<p>“It’s fine I won’t tell him.” Zuko said then stood up. </p>
<p>“Zuko!? Where are you going?” Aang had called out and strode over with Toph to see why Zuko was getting up. </p>
<p>“I’m going back to my place, I’m kinda hungry and want ramen.” </p>
<p>“Can we come too?” Aang perked up. </p>
<p>“Yeah! I want ramen too.” Toph said. </p>
<p>“Cmon Katara!” Aang helped Katara out of the booth. </p>
<p>“Sure.” Zuko shrugged. </p>
<p>Katara tried to protest but the alternative would be spending a night with Haru and she didn’t feel up for it. She sighed and followed along realizing how awkward she had made things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Katara have a talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara woke up with the taste of ramen and alcohol stuck to her breath. She slowly pried her eyes open was greeted with the unusual site of Aang sleeping on a plush grey rug. There was no grey rug in her apartment. She started to sit up and was hit with a wave of nausea, she paused and focused on not barfing completely on whoever’s couch this was. The couch was huge, much larger than the small love seat they had in their apartment. This one could easily fit her and another person lying down and was shaped in an L. It was a creamy white leather and decorative pillows of different neutral shades were tossed on it. There were even some on the floor that she had apparently kicked off. She was covered in a furry blanket that was starting to make her sweat and she slowly got off the couch trying not to make any noise. </p>
<p>She dimly remembered going to the bathroom in the hall across from her and padded there softly. The bathroom was large, it had sleek modern utilities and the floor was a cool marble. She sat down to use the bathroom and tried to recollect everything she remembered from last night. She shouldn’t have drank that much on such little food eaten but the damage was already done. </p>
<p>Within a moment she realized she was sitting in Zuko’s bathroom. Fuck. She cleaned up and flushed the toilet and washed her hands. Her reflection looked bad. </p>
<p>Her face looked dull and her lips were dry from the lack of water. She decided to be nosy and snoop through the medicine cabinet. She found some mouth wash and waterfall it into her mouth to try to rid herself of all the bad tastes of last night. </p>
<p>She quickly splashed her face with water and already felt better and more alert. </p>
<p>The kitchen was across from the living room and had an impressive marble island in the middle of it. Facing the kitchen was a small eating area and a deck area with floor to ceiling windows that gave a breath taking view of Ba Sing Se. </p>
<p>Katara decided to sit outside and look at the view. There were deck chairs laid about that looked like they weren’t in any use but seemed to be clean enough. </p>
<p>Her stomach was growling but she knew that if she looked around she would get caught by Zuko or someone else and she didnt want to feel like she owed something to him. </p>
<p>In the back of her mind she could feel some of the things that had happened surge forward. She remembered boldly telling Zuko how much she didnt like him and that she thought he was an asshole. </p>
<p>She wasn’t even sure if she meant it. It was true that she thought Zuko could be and probably was a jerk. But to say that out loud? That was low even for Katara. </p>
<p>She leaned back into the chair and sighed. Now she had to speak to him. </p>
<p>She closed her eyes and tried to focus on moving the pain away from her head. She wanted to leave but Aang was still sleeping on the floor and Toph was also somewhere in there as well. Getting both of  them up and out of here would be a task even if she was completely sober and not hung over. </p>
<p>What she really wanted right now was advil and possibly a nap or even coffee. </p>
<p>The pain in her head came in waves, thick passive waves that washed up and out. It was pretty early because the sky still had a mist in it and she could hear cars starting and going around the city. </p>
<p>She pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her bent knees and tried to focus on a group of trees that lined the suburb. </p>
<p>The sliding door slid open with a thud and she listened as firm footsteps approached her and sat down in the chair next to her. </p>
<p>“Here.” She turned saw Zuko still in pajamas and a tank top. He held out a glass of water and two advils for her. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” She said solemnly. Zuko looked fine, he had one beer last night and he looked like he had enough sleep. Even with his hair messed up he still looked good. The spiky strands sticking out in every which way, Katara resisted the urge to pat it down. </p>
<p>Guilt rose within her, even after that shitty admission she made last night Zuko was still being kind to her. </p>
<p>She greedily gulped down the water not realizing how thirsty she was and swallowed the advils hoping for a break from the dull thudding that invaded her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for what I said last night.” She finally broke the silence. “That was wrong of me to say.” </p>
<p>Zuko looked over to her. She looked terrible and she dropped her forehead to rest against her knees. </p>
<p>“I know you didnt mean it.” He said and stared at a squirrel-munk that was crossing his balcony rail. </p>
<p>“It was stupid of me to say something like that.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Katara shot him a dirty look and quickly changed her face to neutral expression. “I’m sorry can you forgive me?” </p>
<p>“Sure.” Zuko nodded but was staring off into the distance. </p>
<p>Katara sighed and allowed the silence to overwhelm them. She was usually never this mean, something had come over her and let those words pour out her mouth. </p>
<p>They sat together watching the city of Ba Sing Se slowly come to life, more cars were zooming out of the suburbs and into the city center. Children were starting to come out and play and they saw people walking their pets all around. </p>
<p>Katara had been shivering during this and clamped her body close and rubbed her legs with her hands to try to stimulate some warmth. </p>
<p>Zuko wordlessly got up and returned with a blanket for her. “Here.” He gave her the folded thick piece of wooly blanket over to her and she unwrapped it and draped it over herself. She sat back finally feeling comfortable enough to relax. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” She murmured. Zuko nodded. The pounding in her head was starting to become manageable and she could feel her senses start to sharpen and return to her old self. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure why I said those things to you, but I didn’t mean it, at least not all of it” She spoke finally. </p>
<p>“Where did you even get such assumptions like that?” Zuko cocked his head to the side and looked to her. He looked hurt almost. </p>
<p>“Guys like you, they’re all really similar. I’ve met guys like you, really confident, always busy with your social life and well adjusted and rich.” she paused to take a breath and examine his face. </p>
<p>He didnt look hurt, so she continued “Looking at you, the way you acted in front of me and even all of this,” She gestured to the apartment he inhabited. “It makes me think that you’re nothing more than a spoiled rich guy who just came here to party.” </p>
<p>Zuko still hadn’t spoken. “It wasn’t my intention to come off like that.” He muttered.  He was pushing his hair around his head trying to smooth it down. </p>
<p>“I mean who even are you? You live alone in a place like this and you dont expect me to judge you a little.” She rolled her eyes. The edge of her hangover made her cattier sounding than necessary. </p>
<p>“Do you not know who I am?” He asked, there was genuine surprise in his voice. </p>
<p>“You’re Zuko.” She looked over to him. “Do you know my last name?” </p>
<p>“No? Why are you asking all this?” </p>
<p>“Its Huang.” “Okay and?” She countered. Zuko stared at her trying to tell if she was just messing around or just didnt know. </p>
<p>The chances of her not knowing about his family were low so he tried again. “You know like the Huang Hotel &amp; Resort?”</p>
<p>Katara’s eyes grew large as she made the connection of who he was. “Wait so you’re a member of the Huang family?” </p>
<p>“I’m the son of Ozai Huang.” He said. He tried to come off as nonchalant, to Zuko it wasn’t a big deal but he generally kept quiet about his exact status as a family member to those who wanted to use him for connections and money. </p>
<p>Katara’s face stayed the same. “So this is why you can afford this place?” </p>
<p>Zuko nodded. “Ozai Huang is a politician now though…” Zuko nodded again. “Yup, Minister of Finance.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” </p>
<p>Zuko looked over to her, trying to understand her question. “Shouldn’t you be in the Fire Nation?” </p>
<p>Zuko shrugged non committally. “There are some things going on.” </p>
<p>Katara rolled her eyes. “Yeah.” </p>
<p>Zuko looked to her, annoyance claiming his face. “You dont believe me?” </p>
<p>“You’re rich beyond belief, you party all the time and you act like an entitled jerk, you wanna tell me you have shit you’re going through?” Katara sneered. </p>
<p>It was an ugly side of her, it never came to head like this. Deep down she knew she felt jealous almost. To have things handed to you on a silver spoon had to be nice, and to only worry about partying and your friends must be even nicer. Katara wasn’t mad at Zuko per se, she was mad at what he stood for, the stereotypes she saw him as. </p>
<p>“Forget it.” He snapped. “I’m not going to try to convince you I’m anything.” </p>
<p>Zuko started to get up and shuffled back to the patio door when he heard the tired voice of Katara call out, “Wait. Tell me about it.” </p>
<p>Katara hated it, if she could she would never speak to Zuko again, she would forget he existed and move on with her life. But her rude remarks and Zuko’s hurt expression made her feel an aching inside, she felt guilty and ugly for acting this way. </p>
<p>Zuko turned back and looked at her. They made eye contact, his face was unreadable, his good eye was crinkled and his mouth was set in a straight line. Katara wasn’t sure where this ugly side of her came from but she wanted to stop it, it wasn’t like her to act in such a manner. </p>
<p>Zuko returned to his seat. “There’s nothing much I can say, my family just isn’t very functional.”  </p>
<p>Katara simply nodded. She knew from her own experience that prying wouldn’t do any good.</p>
<p>The sliding door rolled open and Aang’s rough dry voice called out “Can we get something to eat here?” He let out a long yawn and stared with hooded eyes at the pair. </p>
<p>Zuko nodded, “Sure.” He got up and Katara followed in suit. </p>
<p>__ </p>
<p>Following their encounter things between Katara and Zuko were terse. Aang was insistent on hanging out with everyone at the same time. He started affectionally calling them his gang and didn’t really notice when Katara and Zuko took pains to avoid speaking to each other. </p>
<p>Toph noticed of course but only rolled her eyes and made a point to leave them alone often. Katara felt embarrassed as the days passed, reflecting back with hindsight of how cagey Zuko acted had made Katara believe that something truly was up. It just wasn’t her place to ask. </p>
<p>But a small part of her, the prideful part that was stubborn and willful just couldn’t bring herself to break down in their moments alone, she instead let them sit in awkward silence the only thing breaking it up was the others.</p>
<p>Zuko acted even more aloof than usual, he was quieter and had more excuses to leave the group, claiming he had things to do with his frat or with the girl he was seeing.  </p>
<p>Katara felt bad, jealous even possibly. She couldn’t stop her self from day dreaming about dancing with Zuko or even just making out with him. She ignored the feelings by burying them deep into the back of her mind and focusing only on things that mattered, school work, her actual friends and even Haru. </p>
<p>With Haru, Katara was able to forget about her guilt, instead she got to focus on their relationship, whatever it was. Haru seemed keen of getting closer, while he was fine with just being physical he also lingered before leaving her bed, he offered to order dinner with her and sometimes would try to text her when there was nothing to be said. </p>
<p>Katara was flattered but there was something off about the entire situation that she couldn’t quite place, she was hesitant to let him get any ideas and tried to ignore the obvious hints he was throwing at her. </p>
<p>Still there was only so much she could do before he would flat out ask her out, and she wasn’t sure what she would say. </p>
<p>It was a Friday night when they were all situated in Katara’s and Toph’s apartment it had become their unofficial meeting place now that Aang was so eager to assimilate Zuko fully into the group. </p>
<p>Aang and Toph were seated near each other and Zuko was sitting on the floor with a pillow. Katara sat with her legs strewn out on the armchair and was staring at the ceiling. </p>
<p>The TV was running in the background and Zuko was staring blankly toward it. “I’m bored.” Aang huffed loudly. </p>
<p>Toph shot him a look, “Why dont you do something for us then?” “Oh yeah? Like what?” Aang smirked at her. </p>
<p>Katara stared at them eyeing each other, they were the complete opposite of Katara and Zuko at the moment, it was obvious they were into each other. Whenever that had happened Katara hadn’t noticed.</p>
<p>Katara felt a twinge of jealousy. It seemed like they had found their match, so easily too. Her emotions with boys seemed to be indecipherable lately. </p>
<p>“Do a dance.” Toph said and they watched as Aang got up and jokingly tap danced. “Ta da!” </p>
<p>“Very nice Aang.” Katara said and rolled her eyes. Her eyes met Zuko’s for a brief second before quickly looking away toward her phone that laid silently by her side. </p>
<p>“I was thinking we could go to the new art exhibit in the Ba Sing Se Hall of Art. I heard it’s interactive.” Aang said, almost too casually. </p>
<p>Katara cooled her expression and wiped the rising look of disbelief forming on her face. Aang liked art sure, but enough to venture into the city on a weekend and paying for an exhibit? Not likely. </p>
<p>He was probably going to try to ask Toph out on this little outing and Katara and Zuko were just fodder. </p>
<p>“That sounds great! Right Toph?” Katara quickly said, Toph nodded, “Yeah I like interactive art.” She replied cooly, Her face was starting to look pink. </p>
<p>“Zuko? You in?” Aang cocked his head towards Zuko who was playing with the hem of his black shirt. “Uhhhh, I think I have work that day.” </p>
<p>“I never said the date.” Aang said and looked at Zuko with squinted eyes. </p>
<p>“Okay, sure.” Zuko’s impressive broad shoulders slumped down. Katara shifted her eyes away, after she spoke to him Katara did some internet research, of course she had heard of the Huang family but other than their supposed immense wealth and political connections she didn’t know much else. </p>
<p>Katara had ended up reading grimy headlines documenting random events that served as gossip for the Fire Nation. </p>
<p>Things such as the bitter divorce his father and mother went through as well as her sudden disappearance from the public eye were all of interest. Most of the actual news was about his father’s political moves, his attendance at charity balls and meetings for new laws being passed. </p>
<p>There were a few headlines about his sister but most of which said things like Spotted outside of the latest nightclub: Azula Huang and other non news stories. </p>
<p>“Great!” Aang clapped his hands together in glee and grinned. “Why don’t we go this Sunday, is everyone free?” Aang looked around to scan the room. Everyone affirmed that they were in fact free and Aang finally sat back into his seat. </p>
<p>“Then it’s a date! For all of us!” </p>
<p>____ </p>
<p>Toph closed the door gently after she heard Katara shuffle back into her room. They had watched tv for awhile and then ordered pizza when finally Zuko claimed he had a shift tomorrow and needed to get up early. Aang left with him and things were finally calmed down. </p>
<p>She swept her eyes around her messy room, random clothes were crumpled and strewn all over her floor and her trash desperately needed to be taken out. She turned on the LED lights that illuminated her room and plopped down onto her unmade bed with crumpled sheets before finally letting her face grow warm. A part of her wanted to talk to Katara about this, since Katara was basically her only girl friend but she felt embarrassed just even thinking about confessing about such a thing to her. </p>
<p>The entire night Aang had stayed by her side and would occasionally brush his foot or hand near her. Even when they were watching tv she noticed that he had inched his hand close to hers and the tips of their fingers barely touched. She thought initially it had been accidental but after it had been going on for 10 minutes she understood that it was real. </p>
<p>Toph wasn’t even sure if or when it had started, but after the first night when they had fell asleep near each other they had begun texting sporadically, mostly just sending each other funny pictures and things they saw, then it snowballed into them talking about their interests and hobbies and then they got food together because Katara and Zuko were both busy studying or at clubs. She had never really felt this way about someone, Aang was pure and his actions were so transparent, she had never met someone so genuinely honest. It scared her almost. </p>
<p>Aang had wrapped his lean muscular arms around her when he taught her how to throw darts and Toph had never blushed harder. Even when they were drunk at Zuko’s place she remembered him giving her ramen first and watching wolf the spicy noodles down with a smirk on his face that had made her pause. </p>
<p>She thought that perhaps this Sunday would act as a sort of date for them, but she didn’t want to get her hopes up. She abruptly got up and changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth trying to distract her mind from the feeling of his warm arms around her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Sorry for the long wait, most of this chapter was actually written shortly after I published the last chapter. I work in healthcare so things have gotten really crazy these past few months, I hope everyone is staying safe and properly following protocols! </p>
<p>Besides this would anyone be interested in a one shot zutara royal au where they are arranged to be married and write each other letters? </p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>